The New Arrival
by AmandaFaye
Summary: By Mary and Amanda.  A From This Day On Story.  Elroy has been found.  Now The Ghost and Mrs. Gregg need to figure out how to help him as they await the arrival of Jess and Adam's baby and the premire of Return of the Jedi.


_**This story takes place in the **__**From This Day On**__** Universe, directly following **__**All Sorts of Mothers**_

_**The characters from The Ghost and Mrs. Muir — Daniel Gregg, Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan Muir, Martha Grant (Peavey), Ed Peavey, Claymore Gregg, Elroy Applegate, etcetera belong to 20th Century Fox, David Gerber productions, and/or Josephine Leslie (R.A. Dick). **_

_**Charles and Lynne Dashire, Thom Avery, Sean and Molly O'Casey, Adam and Jess Pierce, Dave, Jenny and Amberly Farnon, Fontenot, Barnaby King, Bethany, Sally, Jim and Helen Wight and Aunt Violet belong to Mary and Amanda.**_

_**No infringement is intended, no profit is made and the characters will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only. All characters, plots, story lines and development of GAMM characters in the From This Day On Universe belong to the authors, Mary and Amanda, and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**Special thanks to George Lucas, Glenn A. Larson, Peter S. Fischer, Richard Levinson and William Link, Russell T. Davis, Brian Clemens and the BBC… and to Chantal for her help with the Italian.**_

_**Rest in Peace, Charles Nelson Reilly (Claymore Gregg forever in our hearts): 1/13/31 --- 05/25/07. **_

The New Arrival

Amanda and Mary

**Tuesday**

Elroy spent most of the day in the guest room, and sensing that he did need some time alone, Carolyn did not press the issue. At noon, Dr. Lynne came over to the _Beacon_ office, as she needed a break from her work. There'd been a sudden spate of minor injuries, ranging from sunburns to jellyfish stings.

"What's new?" she asked, as she took a seat across from Carolyn.

"I suppose your husband brought you up to speed on Elroy?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. I've done a little investigating, and I'll leave you to decide whether or not to tell him. It just struck me as... odd that such a small hospital as ours would... host such ground-breaking surgery. Is host the right word?"

"Sounds good to me," Carolyn agreed.

"You're the expert there. Host it is. So, I asked around and Jeff told me. Seems that a year or two ago, some rich guy's only child was involved in an accident and Saint Tony's was the nearest hospital. It was touch and go, but the very fact that there's a story tells you that yes, they saved his life _and_ his vision. Out of immense gratitude, papa endowed them with a top-class optical unit, and thus is the nearest hospital to either Kittery _or _Cabot Cove to be capable of such complex surgery."

Leaning on the back of his wife's chair, Daniel looked impressed. "That would make an excellent story for this paper."

"So, did your investigation reveal how Elroy's former person; and may I say as a person I really don't like the way such phrasing makes us sound like pets..." Dave interjected, "...is doing?"

"Recovering well and should have her bandages off soon," Lynne replied. "Probably thoroughly sick of having all the interns and student nurses stop in to view her as an example of landmark surgery."

"Aye, I can see how that'd be annoying," Sean agreed.

"So, that's all my news. It may not be very helpful, but I thought it was sort of interesting."

"It is," Carolyn agreed. "I just don't know if we should tell Elroy or not."

"How does he seem today?" Dave asked. "Is he still as out of it as Tris told me he was Monday night? Man, what a story he had to tell, once he got started!"

"I've never heard the poor soul talk that much," Daniel shook his head. "I hope he knows now that I do regret my words so long ago. I had no idea he had memorized them!"

"They do say it takes seven kind words to annul the effects of one slur," Jenny commented.

Daniel shuddered. "I fear I have a number to say to the fellow, then."

"You _have_ done some good things for Elroy, too, Daniel," Carolyn said, putting a gentle hand on her husband's arm. "And you did calm down around him later. I think part of the problem is he's very depressed about losing Sally, and is feeling at his wit's end right now." She sighed. "If I let myself, I can dredge up unkind words said by a _number_ of people I love from a long time ago."

"Probably every human being who has ever lived could," Lynne shrugged. "Intentional, catty remarks, unintentional ones, and stuff that's just taken the wrong way."

"I think Elroy's biggest problem is a lack of faith and or belief in himself," Dave mused. "And given his background, I can understand him a little better now, but I still don't know what any of us can do, other than turn him over to Fontenot for a little remedial work. Blast. I wish there was a way we could talk to his 'hauntee,' so to speak. But, if she doesn't know he was there, and is now gone, I guess it isn't a good idea. And she still has to recover from her surgery. No sense throwing a nervous ghost in the mix, I guess. It's not like with you, Captain… when Jon and Carolyn found out about you immediately."

"Not to mention, me," Jenny added.

_"Might_ I point out that I was quite cool with the notion, once I realized my son wasn't being insensitive to the sudden deaths of four very wonderful men?" Lynne chimed in. "But, this lady _has _had an enormous change in her life… two actually. Moving and regaining her vision. So, one more thing might be a camel's straw, so to speak."

"Aye," Daniel nodded. "It would be too much for her, I fear. Which is why Elroy left, but it still doesn't answer the question of how to keep him busy and distracted from now until Saturday, when Fontenot gets here."

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Dave cut in. "Was Fontenot planning on taking Elroy back with him to Seattle and train him along with the other actors?"

"I'm not quite sure what the plans are, actually," Carolyn frowned.

"Hey, the actors and Elroy aren't puppy dogs, Dave," Jenny chided him. "'Tutor' or 'teach' might be a better word."

"But, I HAVE heard train used to refer to humans; apprentices becoming masters, training for athletic stuff, teacher training, CPR training... _Jedi _training..."

She held up a hand. "Peace. You win."

Flashing a grin, he looked at Lynne and Carolyn, "I don't suppose you could invite Tris over this evening? We had a fight, minor, yes, but I believe in making up, not letting the sun go down on a dispute, and so on."

"What makes you think that Carolyn and I, and Dash and Lynne don't need to make peace for something or other?" Daniel asked. "And, we would gladly invite both Tris and your daughter over for the evening, but we have plans."

"Oh?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "Carolyn, Jon, Elroy and I are going to the_ Star Wars _double feature in preparation for Friday. I still say I have an excellent memory and don't need the review, but Jon thinks it will keep Elroy entertained, and I suppose it is a prerequisite for seeing the third film, but how I do dread the lines! On Friday, that is, not the ones tonight. Have you two seen... or re-seen them yet?"

The couple just gave him a look that plainly said, "Of course."

"I figured as much, but wanted to make sure you knew you could come with us," Daniel nodded. "With Amberly, naturally. If she was good in_ E.T., _she should be good for _Star Wars."_

"Thanks, and she _was_ just fine through the double feature," Jenny smirked.

"I knew she would be, she's _my_ grandchild," Daniel grinned back.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day, Daniel?" Lynne asked. "Or, more to the point, I guess, has Elroy come out of his room?"

"He hadn't when we left for work," Carolyn replied.

"Maybe he just needs a bit more time," Lynne mused. "Some people just aren't... talkers. They need time to get their head together and a quiet place to do it. Elroy feels comfortable at Gull Cottage. I have faith he'll be ready to see a movie by tonight."

"We can only hope you're right," Carolyn smiled.

Lynne looked at her watch. "I should get back to the office and make sure Sig hasn't been pestering Jess. He's been driving her nuts lately, and she insisted he come in and help me today. I think he is hindering, more than helping... pacing, waiting for her to _do_ something, He's starting to make _me_ jittery now!"

"Maybe Baby Pierce _knows_ Uncle Sig is waiting for him or her and is scared to come out?" Dave quipped.

"Maybe," Lynne joked back. "He's so hyper now I think if Jess had the baby _yesterday_ it wouldn't calm him. You know, the other day he was telling me that Adam needs to decide immediately whether the kid will go to Harvard or Yale to study law and make reservations, or something? Sheesh. It will be... 2001 before she or he is ready for college! What if little Zelda wants to be a ballerina, or something? Sig's going to have a fit!"

Jenny rose from her work space and went over to hug Sean. "Thanks for being the calm godfather in the family."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I suppose it comes from living through things much worse than wondering when a baby will decide to be born... The Mexican War, losing Molly for over a hundred years, several near-death experiences while serving with Daniel. It's made me not worry over the small things. I just want the babe and his or her mother to be well and safe."

"And, I guess Sig is just terrified something will go wrong, since his mom died in childbirth," Lynne sighed. "In his head, he knows things have advanced and are much safer, but his heart is freaking out."

"I can understand his feeling," Daniel sighed. "My mother died the same way, and as we just learned, Elroy's mother, and of course, one of Dash's daughters. But medical science has come a long way since those days, something for which I am extremely grateful."

"You _are _a doctor… and it's not like he only started working for you yesterday," Carolyn sighed. "But I see his problem, too. I wish we had the means, or an idea even to keep him very busy until after the baby is born."

"He'd be worse if he hadn't had the nursery to work on," Jenny smiled. "Do you know when the unveiling is? It seems like everyone has plans all this week. You're busy tonight, there's Bible study on Wednesday..."

"Charlie told me when it was after he came home last night," Lynne frowned. "But, he didn't think to relay the information until I was half asleep... uh... Carolyn?"

"We were thinking either Thursday or, failing that, we'll meet at Adam's Friday before the movie," Carolyn replied.

"Sounds like a plan," the doctor nodded, then stood, saluted and made her goodbyes.

**Evening**

As the O'Casey/Gregg party, along with an excited Elroy, left the theater around nine-thirty that night, they were startled to see Blackie and Bree walking out just ahead of them.

"Hey!" Carolyn called.

The younger couple turned, both looking slightly abashed.

"You did not get to see the movies last night, after all?" Daniel asked, rubbing his ear and frowning in perplexity.

"Oh, we did," Blackie nodded.

"I wanted to see them again," Bree admitted, dropping her gaze. "When I said I thought I'd come back again tonight..."

"...I asked if I could tag along," Blackie shrugged, taking her hand. "So, here we are."

"Didn't want to be caught sitting with us?" Jonathan teased.

"We didn't see you all when we came in," Blackie replied. "It _was_ dark, after all."

"Right," Sean nodded and winked.

"We were going to grab some coffee or something," Carolyn offered. "Would you like to come along?"

Blackie and Bree glanced at each other simultaneously. "Sure," they chorused.

"But, why go to a coffee shop? Barnaby will still be awake, I bet, and my kitchen is open as long as anyone is up," Blackie offered. Flashing a smile, he added, "Besides, when it comes time for family parties, it's always Gull Cottage, Molly's, or Jenny's place, it seems. I'm feeling… ostracized."

"Lead on, MacDuff," Daniel said. "I know, Bree, it's an inexact quote, but works better with that phrasing."

"I wasn't going to correct you," she promised.

XXX

As Blackie had expected, Barnaby was still awake when the group arrived, but barely looked up from his typewriter as they walked in the door.

"Give me five minutes," he said absently. "I'm on a roll." The three writers in the group nodded knowingly and sat down quietly as Blackie headed to the kitchen. Six minutes later, Barnaby pulled the sheet from the typewriter and placed it neatly in a folder at the side of his desk, and then moved to join the group. "Sorry about that, but I had a complete thought and wanted to get it down before I lost it."

"Quite all right," Daniel, Carolyn, and Sean said together.

"When I say five minutes, it's usually more like fifteen," Carolyn blushed.

"Me, too," Barnaby shrugged. "But I have been telling myself 'five more minutes' for the last hour, so I was _really_ down to five. It's Blackie writing his sermons that you can usually set your watch by."

"Because I'm on a definite deadline," the pastor countered as he re-entered bearing a tray of mugs.

"What about when you are writing a book?" Bree asked. "Do the rules change then?"

"I'm not writing any books," Blackie confessed, and the same time idly wondering when his book of collected sermons The Doctor had given him to autograph would be published.

"Oh, sorry," the Englishwoman answered. "I guess I just assumed you were working on one because Carolyn, Daniel, Jenny, and Sean are writers."

"No need to be sorry. Their functions in the Body of Christ are just different than mine."

"What about you, Bree?" Jon asked. "Ever felt the urge to pen a tale?"

"I'd love to read something you wrote," Elroy said softly, before the girl could answer. "You're so nice; I just know if you wrote something, it would be too… just like the Captain's and Mrs. Captain's books are."

"Only things I've written are letters and grant proposals," she shrugged.

"That takes a whole different kind of talent," Blackie offered. "Getting your point across so quickly."

"I bet you get _all _your grants then!" Elroy answered immediately, "Whatever those are."

"Haven't written many, or gotten any responses yet. It takes a while to get word on these things and I've only been on the job a couple of months."

"Oh," Elroy shrugged.

"Tell me, Elroy," Blackie cut in. "What did you think of the first two _Star Wars _movies? I welcome your opinion... everyone's really. I'm monkeying around with the idea of using the three movies for my sermon this Sunday. Not preaching _Star Wars,_ but using it as a way to get people's attention. Lots of people think that what the Bible says only applies in certain situations, so I thought showing that what it says at least echoes in every corner of life might... make people understand better. Of course, I will need to wait until I see the third one. Maybe not this Sunday. _Next_ Sunday."

"That's a great idea, Blackie!" Molly said, putting a teaspoon of sugar in her coffee. "I can see it making people think a bit. Dinna you know? I have ended up getting several piano students simply because the children love the tunes they have heard in the movies. Scott Joplin's_The_ _Entertainer,_ from _The Sting_, for example, or _Pachelbel's Canon in D_, made popular all over again in that film, _Ordinary People_ that came out three years ago."

"I say _any_ way to get folk's attention is a good thing," Barnaby put in. "That has got to be one of a teacher's biggest challenges."

"Or writer's," Carolyn added. "We're taught to hook readers in immediately when putting together an article or book."

"Aye," Daniel nodded. "Though some of the best books I have ever read — classics — one has to have a little patience for the author's thought processes."

"People have been known to be more patient in bygone eras," Blackie half-smiled and took note of Carolyn and Jon's winces as they anticipated yet another "those were the days" speech, but to their surprise, it was Elroy who spoke up first.

"Right," he nodded. "Like _Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court._ It wasn't like the movie at all, but I still liked it."

"You've read _Connecticut Yankee?"_ Carolyn asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Uh-huh. Tris did teach me to read, you know, and I'm still trying to catch up with everyone else," Elroy nodded. "I read _Mark Twain_, and _Huckleberry Finn_, and then started looking for other books Mister Twain wrote. Sally had the movie on one afternoon… she enjoyed listening to them, even when she couldn't see them. I really liked it. I can't thank Tris enough for telling me that learning to read is the best gift I could give myself, alive or dead."

"Fantastic," Carolyn smiled. "But about the _Star Wars_ movies, Elroy?

"Oh! I _loved _them!" the little ghost answered. "I just wish I didn't have to wait until Saturday to see how Han Solo gets out of carbon freeze!"

"Me either!" Bree echoed. "What a terrible place to end it! And I'm still wondering if Darth was lying to throw Luke off the track. I mean, how could he do all that stuff to his own son?"

"Hey, don't complain!" Jon cut in. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Forever seems to be a much shorter long time to your generation," Daniel smiled at his stepson. "However, I will admit to being quite curious to see how all the dangling threads get tied up. It seemed remarkably unfair to end on a cliffhanger when the next part was three years away."

"Bad enough when it's just a few months or a week away," Carolyn agreed. "Do you remember how nuts everyone went not long ago on the whole 'who shot J.R.?' thing?"

"I got utterly sick of it," Blackie said. "I don't suppose you solved that ahead of everyone, Barnaby?"

The professor shrugged. "I didn't know anything about it until I saw some of my summer session students wearing T-shirts with that question on it. By then, it was too late to go back and watch the entire season, and I don't think I'd want to see them anyway, so no." He scratched his forehead "However, back on topic, I'm inclined to think Mr. Vader was telling the truth. Did you notice that Obi-Wan's eyes did not meet Luke's when the boy asked what happened to his dad? It was clear that there was more to the story than just a simple murder. Plus, Darth did seem to be more ethical, albeit evil, than the rest of the Imperials. He did not lie to the Princess; it was Tarkin who did that. And, though I do not think that the Force could be considered analogous to God..."

"I second that," Blackie nodded. "God doesn't have a Dark Side and can't be used. I think it is psychic talent combined with faith. You notice Threepio did refer to a "Maker" in the first movie."

"Right. But, Vader _did_ maintain a loyalty to his religion when it was out of fashion. That takes backbone," Barnaby concluded. "And lying does not take backbone. Plus, he was determined to find Luke. Logically, Luke would be competition for being the Emperor's main evil wizard; however, if he was his son that would perhaps outweigh the potential rivalry factor."

"You've already worked all that out?" Molly blinked.

"I just ran a profile in my head." In response to her confused look, he continued, "A character sketch or outline that predicts what a person will do. It began in the Middle Ages, with the Inquisition, but the police notably started utilizing it when trying to find Jack the Ripper..."

Blackie held up a hand. "We could go off on fascinating tangents all night, but not all of us are ghosts or random sleepers."

His older cousin nodded. "True. So, how are you going to use the movies, since the Force isn't God?"

"Haven't completely worked it out," Blackie admitted. "The most obvious way would be to briefly recap all the horrible things that happened to Luke and maybe Leia, then bring in the verse where Joseph says 'you meant it for evil, but God meant it for good,' then Romans eight; I know, my favorite, and of course, the horrendous evil of what was done to Christ Himself, or go for something less often used like the story of Ruth. Of course, I could draw a parallel between perhaps Han Solo and… maybe St. Paul? Saul started prideful and bent on his own agenda, saw the light, and went on to do great things for Christ, even at the cost of being tortured. It's a thin analogy, though." He held out his hands and shrugged. "I might not use it for sermons, but for the summer teen Bible study I'll be leading. Using, I think it was Lewis' theory who said God has planted seeds of the Truth with a capital **T** in all myths, legends, and other religions. _Star Wars_ is just a modern myth."

"Sounds interesting," Sean nodded.

"Thank you."

"Do you want us to give you a lift home, Bree?" Jonathan asked. "Your crazy cottage isn't that far from Gull Cottage."

"That'd be nice," she replied politely. "And, maybe you could give me that girl's number that you thought would be a good summer intern for Grandfather Charlie's foundation on the way? Beth?"

"Uh, I don't know it offhand..."

"I don't mind taking you home," Blackie said quietly.

"You _are_ already home," she smiled gently.

"True..."

"I want to get back to my writing," Barnaby said suddenly. "'Night, all." On that note, he rose and headed toward the kitchen with his cup.

"Elroy, why don't we give you a booster… pop home?" Molly offered, taking Sean's hand.

"Oh… okay."

A second later, after saying goodnight, the trio vanished.

"Let's go on out to the car," Carolyn suggested. "Take your time, Bree. It was good to see you all."

She, Daniel, and Jon waved and headed out the door.

"Well, it looks like it's time for me to go," Bree said. "Thanks for taking me back to the show tonight."

"It was fun," Blackie said. Clearing his throat, he said, "Look, after they've gone to all this trouble, would you mind if…?" He leaned over and kissed her. She made it clear that she did not mind at all, accepting and returning it in kind.

When they broke apart, Bree flushed. "I'd say that you _do_ know a good bit about women, pastor." She rose to her feet, but before she turned toward the door, she added a kiss to his cheek. "See you tomorrow night?"

"Hope so."

As the door closed, Blackie wondered if he was being a little bit sinful in looking forward to tomorrow night's class more than any he had ever held, and not because of his passion for imparting the theology of the Reformed tradition. Not wholly, anyway.

XXX

Wednesday night's Bible study went well, although it, as most of the sessions had tended to do, had run overtime. Once Adam, Barnaby, Daniel, Jenny, and Blackie got wound up in dissecting various points, time just got away from them. The 'problem' was compounded because Jonathan had been required to take a philosophy class, and though it had not shaken his faith, he enjoyed raising issues that had come up from there just to get Blackie on a tangent. Inevitably, the family would stay to continue the debate and/or discussion even after everyone outside the family was gone.

On the outside edge of the group, Claymore sat and watched. He knew he wasn't on a level with the 'resident geniuses,' but he did like to listen and learn. The Captain had even commended him when he had expressed that sentiment once, observing that it was a wise man that was willing to be taught. He took off his glasses and cleaned them. He wasn't sure how they had gotten off topic and onto discussing this latest one, but it was interesting. Suddenly, he grew aware of a ghost fading slowly into visibility beside him. Since he could see Daniel, Sean, Dash, Tristan, Molly, Sig, and Bron, Claymore did the only appropriate thing and jumped half out of his skin, making a tiny squawk in the process. Every eye turned to him.

"Claymore, I don't think you need to be scared of Elroy anymore," Candy winked. "He's not into scaring people."

Adjusting his glasses, the lanky man turned and got a good look at the spook beside him. Then, he looked around wildly. "No one else saw, did they?"

"It's down to just Captain Gregg's crew, again," Dave assured him. "And, we'll probably be wrapping up soon."

"Can we go just a little longer? I've been wondering about this question since nineteen-twenty," Bronwyn said.

"Just don't make any profound revelations while I check on Amberly," Jenny said, getting up and stretching before heading over to the playpen in the corner of the Fellowship Hall.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gregg," Elroy whispered. Then, he brightened. "I managed to stay invisible two whole hours, on purpose, you know. But, since it was just people I know left, I decided to quit."

Claymore shrugged and replied in the same tone, "That's okay. It just startled me, y'know?" He sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like _I'm_ invisible all the time, whether I wanna be or not."

"I know what you mean."

"But, that's all right, really," Claymore mused. "I think they all like me now, even Captain Gregg. He won't admit it, but I don't think he hates me, at least." He sighed again. "I just wish I fit in better sometimes."

"You don't fit in?" Elroy looked surprised. "I couldn't tell."

Claymore shook his head. "Not really," he said quietly. "But, I guess I can't blame them. Captain Gregg and I didn't get off to a really good start, ya know. Mostly I think maybe because of what happened when I was a kid. So he refuses to admit I am really a relative. But sometimes I just get tired of being a hanger-on. Comic relief, if you will. It would be nice to be taken totally seriously for once."

"I know what you mean," the inept ghost repeated. "I feel like that a lot."

"You fit in, you're a ghost. That puts you one up over me, right there," Claymore returned.

"But, I'm not good at it," Elroy argued.

"I guess that wouldn't be so great," Claymore shuddered, remembering the dream that the crew had given him about ghost training. "I never thought about it that way."

"Why, you've lived a lot longer than I did, already," Elroy pressed. "You have a lot to show for your life. You know what they say about the dash between the beginning of your life and the end being what matters most. You'll have someone to mourn your passing. My Mum and Dad were gone when I died and I had no other kin to remember me. And someone told me once you aren't really dead as long as someone remembers you."

Claymore shrugged. "Depends on how you're remembered. I'm not sure it'll be very fond memories people have of me. I know I shoulda tried to be... well... more what I pretend that I am, or even better than that, especially after that dream the Captain gave me of my funeral..." He paused and shuddered. "It's just... just... I've been me a long time, and trying to be a different me is tough."

"You're a lot better than you were when I first met you," Elroy pointed out. "You don't talk to me like I'm stupid, or crazy, like you did that first time, any more. And I don't think the guys treat you too much like they don't like you. If they did, you would be home counting your money or something instead of being here tonight."

"I guess," Claymore sighed. "You know, sometimes I feel like I could come up with a way to erase the national debt tomorrow, most people would _still_ say it was a lucky break, instead of admitting I have a few brains in my head."

"Maybe they'd be so happy that they wouldn't care whether it was luck or you having brains?"

"Maybe, but that's not the point. When I was a kid, my dad kept telling me the only way to make a mark in the world was to be rich, He said 'if you are rich, people will respect you and you will have power over others. And I believed him. So what happens? My great-uncle, who died over a hundred years ago, has more influence over others than anyone I have ever known. People look up to him and respect him in a way they will never respect and/or remember me… alive or dead. And when I die, instead of being remembered for being good or smart, I'll just be remembered as the Miser of Schooner Bay, even if I have gotten better. I don't _want_ that, but I don't know if I can ever change the way people feel."

"The Captain told me once that some people still believe the old stories about him committing suicide, even after him clearing himself in the paper," Elroy offered. "And some people still wonder about the skeleton in the cellar. Jonathan mentioned that to me."

"I've never even done anything worth gossiping about," Claymore sighed. "Not that I want gossip, but it could be a little glamorous to have people speculate about what that witty, charming, debonair Mr. Gregg was up to."

"That would be kind of neat," Elroy sighed and put his chin in his hand. "But, you aren't the only one like that. I guess that old saying is sorta true. Those are those who have it and those who don't and never the train shall meet."

"I think that's twain," Claymore corrected the ghost, gently.

"Like Mark Twain? I've read his stories."

"Really? Me, too. Him and O. Henry."

"Henry who?"

"Not Henry, O Henry. That's the name he wrote under. His real name was William Sidney Porter, but he wrote under O. Henry. Like Mark Twain's real name was Samuel Clemens. He wrote about everyday people and the irony of life but with surprise endings along the way and stuff like that, and how sometimes things happen for a reason. Kinda like Blackie always says."

"So, there's a reason I'm a failed ghost?" Elroy frowned.

"I dunno," Claymore shrugged. "You are still a ghost… I mean you haven't gone anywhere, so you must not be failed yet."

"Oh. Then I wish someone would tell me why I am still here, and what I am supposed to do," Elroy whispered. "But nobody has, not even Captain Gregg. And I really don't want to ask anyone else. At least the guys here don't laugh at me. Not even you. I might just hang out here for a while, if I can find a place to haunt. You don't have an opening, do you? I bet you could teach me lots of stuff."

Claymore had to look around to make sure Elroy was talking to him. "Me? Teach you something? I don't know how to be a ghost. Trust me, I know absolutely nothing about ghost-hood, and I don't wanna."

"No, not about ghosting," he shook his head. "Just stuff. Smart stuff. Like books and movies and plays and maybe how to do whatever it is with bookkeeping? Not so I can make money, because I'm not legal, so I really can't have any. Just... to know things. Like about Mr. Henry. I promise; I won't even take my head off around you."

"Or..." Claymore gulped, "...any other body parts? Everything would stay, y'know, attached?"

"Uh..." the ghost stammered. "...I guess. I mean I won't take off my head on purpose. I can't promise what will happen if I get nervous."

Claymore considered. "Well, I guess I can't ask for more than that. So what's the deal? You go kinda review with Fontenot, and then come back and haunt me?" He grinned. "This could be kinda different. I never had a ghost of my own before. Captain Gregg doesn't count, not really. Only time he haunted me is when Carolyn thought he was bothering Ed and Harvey, so he moved in with me. I think all he really wanted is for me to pay for her new kitchen."

"I thought you could maybe show me now, before Mr. Fontenot teaches me some more. I haven't really thought about after. Just tried to get through the before."

"Well, I don't know if I could teach _all _I know in just a couple of days. I may not be _him,"_ he darted his gaze toward Daniel briefly, "but I am a Gregg. And I don't rush well."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to hurry," Elroy said. "You just do what you normally do, and I can follow you around and watch."

"Now _this_ sounds fascinating," Tris said, appearing at Claymore's elbow. "What are you up to, Claymore?"

"Aauwk!" Claymore exclaimed on reflex. "Why do you have to sneak up on me like that? I'm not doing anything!"

"Oh really? What was that I heard about you wanting Elroy to come and hang out at your place? What do you have in mind?" Tris shot back. "Elroy, don't listen to him."

"See, I told you," Claymore rolled his eyes.

"He's not doing anything, really. I asked if he'd teach me stuff," Elroy promised. "Honest."

"Elroy..." Tris said, a tad nonplussed. "I can teach you. I have before. I want to. Don't you think a ghost might be a better teacher? Kinda... get you back in the groove faster? Have you talked to the Captain about this?"

"It's a brand new idea," Elroy admitted. "I just had it."

"I... I see," Tris answered, trying to keep from smiling. "What do you think you can learn from Claymore, Elroy?"

"Oh, lots of stuff..." Elroy elaborated. "We were dis... dis... Talking about Mr. Henry, I mean, O. Henry and Mark Twain, just tonight."

"So, you want to read more?"

"Uh huh," Elroy nodded. "That and I figured maybe I could just... follow Mr. Gregg around, and see what he can teach me about normal stuff, not just ghost stuff. "You guys know a lot of human things I don't."

"But what about Fontenot?"

"I don't know whether I want to learn to be an actor, Tristan."

"Elroy, he isn't going to teach you to be an actor! He's _teaching_ actors."

"But, why can't he benefit from my wit and wisdom?" Claymore added.

Tris scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, Captain?" he called. "Could you come here for a second?"

The seaman appeared in front of the other three a moment later and listened as the Claymore and Elroy explained their idea. He tugged his ear in concentration.

"So, my dear fellow, are you planning on integrating yourself into mortal society?" Daniel finally asked, trying to acquire enough information to know how to handle this situation. Though it was true that Claymore had proved to be a better person than the Captain had once believed, the mariner was not certain his supposed nephew was the most suitable human to take on as a role model, even for a ghost as utterly un-socially fit as Applegate.

Elroy blanched. "Oh, no, Sir! I wouldn't want to do that. It sounds too complicated and scary."

"Then, what is it you want to learn from Claymore?" Daniel asked; his brow creasing.

"I don't know, but he seems like a really smart guy and it'd be easier to be like him, sir, than like you. But, he's still got your name, so it's sorta like trying to… to… imi-imitate you, on a smaller scale."

Knowing that this sort of comparison could cause heads, specifically _his_ head, to roll, Claymore held up one hand as he interjected, "Uhm… make that a _MUCH_ smaller scale. Far, far smaller. Almost not a scale, even."

Torn between amusement and ire, the Captain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up again to answer, "Since Fontenot will be here Saturday and we will be spending Friday at the movie, I suppose one day of being… mentored by Claymore will not cause too much damage." _To either of you_, he silently tacked on.

Not sure if it was appropriate or not, but figuring it couldn't hurt to say, Claymore stammered, "Uh, thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," the Captain said. "Now, I believe Blackie would like to lock up, so let's conclude our conversations."

"Aye, aye," Tristan saluted.

**Thursday**

Claymore was barely out of bed and heating water for his instant coffee when Daniel delivered Elroy to his residence. To his credit, the lanky man did not jump out of his skin. He had been expecting them, after all.

"Good morning," Claymore gulped, coming to attention and saluting.

"At ease," Daniel ordered. "I need to get over to the paper to help with the distribution. We will see you for the grand unveiling later, I trust?"

Two heads bobbed in assent.

"Very well, then. Whatever lessons you are to learn today, Elroy, I hope you find them valuable. Claymore..." Daniel frowned, not sure what to say. "Remember, _patience_ is a virtue," he settled on, after a moment's thought.

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

Silently offering a prayer for the sake of the inept pair, the Captain vanished.

"Well, Elroy, would you like some coffee?" Claymore asked when several seconds had elapsed.

The ghost looked around for the coffee pot. "You don't need to brew any on my account."

"Oh, I don't brew it. I just have to add hot water," Claymore said, gesturing to the teakettle.

Even though he wasn't all that up on the finer points of humanity, Elroy knew that instant coffee was not very good. "I think I'd rather not," Elroy said quickly. "I… I don't like coffee, much."

"Okay," Claymore shrugged. "Have you had breakfast? I don't have any fish with the head on it or hardtack, but you're welcome to join me."

Elroy made a face. "Why would you leave the head on a fish, or have one for breakfast? You aren't at sea, so there's other stuff around, isn't there?"

"I thought that's what real seamen ate," Claymore replied.

"Just when rations are down to that."

"Oh. Well, would you like some — er — toast? Or oatmeal?"

"I could cook for you?" Elroy suggested, half-asking. "I really like to cook, but don't get to, much."

Claymore remembered someone saying Elroy could cook very well. With a grin, he stepped aside and gestured at the stove. "The kitchen is yours."

"Cool!" Elroy's face brightened. "You don't mind me leaving you here? I'm supposed to be watching what you do."

"Well, since I'm not dressed yet, I can do that before breakfast," Claymore answered tactfully. "Then maybe I'll make a short list of what I want to get done today. I like lists. I write everything down and let the list do the worrying."

"I like that," Elroy grinned. "I never thought of making a list of things to do. I know Miz Peavey makes one when she grocery shops, though. I heard her tell Mrs. Gregg that she needed more potatoes."

"Same principle," Claymore sniffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Elroy nodded, and vanished to Claymore's small galley kitchen. He was dismayed to find how sparse the supply of foodstuffs was; day-old bread, a carton of fake eggs, powdered milk, generic soup, oatmeal, some dented cans of vegetables, and frozen chicken. Elroy shook his head. This was a challenge. After some deliberation, he opened the can of vegetables to drain and set to work making an omelet using the pseudo, allegedly healthy eggs, powdered milk mixed with water, and the vegetables. _The __other__ Gregg kitchen certainly had more to work with! _For a moment, the little ghost pondered whether he dare try to pop back there and borrow a few foodstuffs, but then he shook his head. It might be tempting fate, the Captain and Mrs. Captain might need the food themselves, and he was supposed to be observing Claymore, not be his chef. He dumped the ingredients into a bowl and reached for the hand mixer Clay had hanging on the wall, stopping only to rinse the dust off of it. A few minutes later, the vegetables had been diced and added, and the mixture beaten almost to foaming. He gave a happy sigh as he poured it into a hot skillet and reached for the last of the bread and put it in the toaster.

A few minutes later as Elroy was transferring the 'egg' concoction onto a plate and the toast was jumping up from the slots, Claymore returned to the kitchen. Curiously, he looked at the dish. "What's that?"

"Uh... an omelet? Or fancy scrambled eggs, maybe." Elroy said, uncertainly. _I thought everyone knows what eggs are,_ he thought.

"Oh. Norrie's look a little different. Kinda half-moon shaped, with hash browns, and a garnish of..."

"Norrie makes his for show, I make mine for eating," Elroy's voice was flat. "And you don't have any potatoes, so I couldn't make hash browns, and no parsley or oranges slices to use as a garnish. Besides, you wouldn't want to waste a whole orange, anyway," he went on. "Don't you ever go grocery shopping?"

Offended, Claymore drew himself up. "Of course! There's lots of food here."

"Uhm, where?" Elroy asked, bewildered. "I used the last of what was in the refrigerator. The shelves are so bare now you might as well clean them before you go shopping again. That's what Miz Peavey does... and Mrs. Captain, too."

"I have some stuff in the cupboards," Claymore snapped. "All that healthy junk Dr. Lynne says I should eat. And I bet my Melba toast is as bad as the hard tack that you sea-type guys had to eat."

"Bet you can't break a tooth on Melba," Elroy threw back. "What else?"

"Oatmeal and coffee creamer and... well, just stuff." Claymore defended himself. "Can I eat my breakfast before it gets cold, please? I haven't all day to waste, you know."

"Sure." Elroy paused while Claymore sat down and made a show of unfolding his napkin and started to eat. "What's on your list for today?"

Claymore shrugged. "Well, as soon as I finish breakfast, I'll unlock the door to my office. Then there could be a little of everything, really. Not to brag, but I am a busy man. People need my help with all kinds of things. You know… notary public stuff… and I'm the Justice of the Peace. I am not expecting any weddings, but I would stop my regular business and marry someone if I was asked. We're heading toward month end, so I have some bills I need to pay and post in my ledger books, too, and then this afternoon, if I can, I need to go out and look at one of the summer cottages I own. The renters that had it over spring vacation and a little longer left, and I need to make sure everything is ready for the next tenant."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just what Captain Gregg said: Watch me, and just... see what I do." He frowned. "I guess it won't be as glamorous as observing the Captain and Mrs. Gregg... Miles... whatever... write, or watching Doctor Lynne... doctor, or Jess teach, only she isn't teaching, so I guess it's Barnaby, or be as interesting as Tris fix cars, but you said you wanted to be here. I'll understand if you want to leave, though. You want to call someone?"

"No. Unless, you want me to make some calls? But, I really don't want to talk to strange peoples."

"Uh, no, I think I better take and receive any phone calls," Clay answered, swallowing his last bite of toast. "This is the best meal I have eaten in ages! I hate to have to stop, but Dr. Lynne will make _me_ a ghost if I don't take it easy. We'll do the dishes in a little bit..." He started, as he watched Elroy preparing himself to levitate the dishes to the sink. "...Don't worry. There's just a handful. Now, what would you like to see me do first?"

"Pay bills, I guess," Elroy shrugged. "I never had to do that, really. When we got paid, I just had my money and I used it for whatever I needed when I was on land, which wasn't too often. The rest I put in my ditty box... Come to think of it, I don't know who got that after I died. I should ask the Captain sometime. I hope my stepfather didn't get it!"

"I hope not either. He sounds like a creep," Claymore responded. Dash had taken a little time to give the landlord an abbreviated version of Elroy's history.

"So, what bills do you have to pay?" Elroy asked, as they moved to Claymore's big desk in the front office area. "I thought you didn't have any bills because you are rich."

"Huh! Right!" Claymore snorted. "I have news for you, Elroy, the more money and property you own, the more bills you have. Don't you tell the Captain, now, but sometimes I envy him being a you-know-what. No bills to worry about..."

"I think he has some now that he's all legalized," Elroy offered.

Cocking his head to one side, Claymore blinked and tapped his chin. "I never thought about that."

"Yeah, like he's a real people, only better," Elroy elaborated.

"You got that right," Claymore sighed. "Even if he decides we're related, I could never live up to _his_ reputation."

"Who could?" Elroy commiserated. "I guess Sean or Mr. Dash might, but..."

"No. They have terrific personalities of their own," Claymore sighed.

"Mr. Fontenot says we have to be the best we can be and not compare ourselves to others," Elroy said thoughtfully. "It's hard, but it could be he's right."

"Agreed, but some people are given more good stuff to work with than others," Claymore shrugged. "Well, I better get to work." From a drawer he pulled out a large check ledger book. "I'm paying bills," he explained. "I assume you understand that concept?"

"I think so," Elroy nodded. "Tris and Mr. Fontenot sorta explained it. You earn money, somehow, whether it's writing books or fixing cars or cooking, or being a landlord, or whatever. You put your money in the bank. They keep if for you, but they also use some of your money to make money for themselves, and for that they pay you a little money to use your money, but you can always get your money out of the bank to use any way you want. Right?"

"Very good, I'm impressed," Claymore nodded. "I'll have to tell Tris you remembered well."

"Thanks!" Elroy blushed. "So what are you doing now?"

"Unfortunately, I am taking the money people have paid me for rent and things out of the bank to pay people I owe money to. It'd be nicer if I could keep it all, but it doesn't work that way."

"Who do you owe money to?" Elroy asked.

"Lots of people," Claymore said, opening the ledger. "Utility bills for this building, for one thing. It's mine… I own it, but I have to pay those. That's electric for the lights, gas for heat and to keep the hot water hot, and to have water to begin with. On the houses I rent out, short term..."

"Like Miss Bree's?"

"Yes, like that. I pay the water bill. She pays the electric and the gas."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It's just something that's expected with short term rentals. If she decides after her lease is up to sign another one, I might change that. That is, if she doesn't end up buying the place or I don't get pushed into signing it over to her. I also pay the electric and water on Sean and Molly's cottage. Though why, I don't know. It's really more like he and Molly really live there now, and he's legal, anyway, and just sold that book! Sheesh. But… I digress. Let's see… oh yeah, there's my telephone bill, and I also have to pay to insure all the buildings I own, and the Schooner Bay Theater, which I still own, and the Seaman's Home, which I also still own. Lucky I get to write part of that off! And I have some other properties too."

"What's insurance?"

"Something else you gotta have. You pay it to a company, so in case something happens to you, or your property, mostly your house or car, that you can get it fixed up or replaced without having to pay for it all yourself, because you have paid to the insurance company for years and years. Get it?"

"Uh-huh..."

"It's better if I pay those by the month..."

"Why?"

"Just easier to budget. No big surprises once a year, or bi-yearly." As he spoke, the landlord was sorting all the bills he had been listing to Elroy into neat little piles. "Then there are my personal ones, like for my account at the drug store, the bakery, the general store… those come from another account. I don't want to confuse you."

"You aren't. I understand. Really. You have to keep business and personal things separate."

"Absolutely right."

"But why?"

"Because the government likes it that way."

"Why should they care what you do with your stuff?"

"Because they get some of it, and want to make sure I am allocating things correctly."

"Why do they get some of it? You earned the money."

"Good question," Claymore grinned. "Because they say so, and if they don't get their money, they will take my property and keep it themselves, that's why. Ya know, that's how Mrs. Muir... I mean, Gregg, came to live here?"

"The government made her come here?"

Claymore stifled a laugh. "No... See, the thing was, back then, I owned Gull Cottage. I inherited it, from my father, who inherited it from someone, who way back inherited it from Captain Gregg, after he died."

Elroy nodded again. "Right. They got it even when he didn't leave a will leaving it to anyone because they were somehow related." He sighed. "I didn't have a will, either, but then, I didn't have much property, so I don't think it matters. So how does that explain Mrs. Muir... Gregg?"

"I owed money on the taxes due for Gull Cottage," Claymore shrugged. "The government wanted their money, even if I wasn't getting any use out of Gull Cottage, either by living in it, or renting it, like I did my other properties. Finally, I got desperate and rented the house, even though I knew the Captain wouldn't like it, and I used Mrs. Muir's first and last month's rent for the house to pay the taxes. Boy! Did the Captain yell at me for that! I had to do some fancy juggling to be able to offer her the money back when she first got here, to get her out of the deal, but she wouldn't hear of it. I was really glad when she and the Captain worked things out and she stayed. But that was why she had to make her own repairs… at least some of them, the first year she lived here. I couldn't afford to pay for everything that was wrong at Gull Cottage."

"Wow. You were lucky. What else do you pay for?"

"Repairs for things I can't do that Ed Peavey or Abner can. Like putting in a new water heater in the Seaman's home last month."

"I see," Elroy nodded his head again. "But you do some fixing things — like the window Jonathan broke that time — or the one Mrs. Muir broke so you could come out and I could scare you. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's okay," Claymore shrugged. "Happened a long time ago."

"So are you done now?" Elroy asked, looking at all of Claymore's neat little paper piles.

"Oh no! Just starting! Now I need to write all my checks and record them here and here..." Claymore pointed to the check ledger and to a sixteen column spreadsheet covering most of his desk.

"Why two places? Isn't one enough?"

"I wish. No... Here..." he pointed, "...Is where I record what is going on with the checking account, and here..." He pointed again to the spreadsheet. "Is where I make, for want of a better term, a list of what I have spent for each expense every month... water, gas, and so on... and _here_.." he sighed, pointing to yet another book, "...Is where I record the same expense by property. That is, Bree's place, other cottages I rent, Sean and Molly's… etcetera."

XXX

For more than two hours, Elroy watched as Claymore did his paperwork, with the landlord stopping once in a while so the ghost could ask him a question. The seaman also made himself scarce when the bell to the office rang, announcing a visitor that didn't know about ghosts. Jim Wight was by, looking for Sig, Norrie Coolidge and Abner Dawes both came to get something notarized, several folks were in to renew a fishing license and finally Margaret Coburn came in for reasons unknown, yet somehow managed to stay for twenty minutes. Finally, Claymore made the last entry in his ledger sheets, licked the last envelope, closed the checkbook, and, looking satisfied, he put everything but the large ledger sheet back into the drawers.

"Are you done?" Elroy asked. "You took longer than I thought you would. But you must be really smart to know how to do all this."

"Thanks," Claymore preened, but only a bit. "I do know my way around a desk, I think. "Of course my father and mother both gave me good training, and some is just my natural business savvy." So saying, he pulled the cover off the adding machine sitting on his desk.

"You need to type letters now?" Elroy started. "Hey… that's not a typewriter."

"Of course it isn't," Claymore sighed. "Adding machine. I need to get some totals here and see how I'm doing."

"Total of what?"

"All the money I just put out. I told you it was month end. All these numbers go on one big report that sooner or later I will have to show the government."

"For taxes?"

"Right."

Claymore's totaled up the first column of numbers in seconds and Elroy watched his flying fingers in awe. After running the first column twice, Claymore jotted the number on the sheet as Elroy clapped his hands.

"Wow-ee! Mister Gregg, that's… that's like magic! How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do..." Elroy wiggled his fingers over the desk. "That!"

"Run a ten-key?" Claymore rolled his eyes. "I dunno… I just do. Been doing it since I was a kid. In my line of work you get a lot of practice. Your fingers kinda memorize where the numbers are. Just like with the typewriter. You know, like the one at Gull Cottage."

"Can I try?" Elroy asked. "Just a few numbers? I'll try really hard not to mess anything up."

"Uhm. I guess..." Claymore said uncertainly, as he stood and gestured Elroy to take his seat. "You do this little column here," he pointed. "That's Sean and Molly's place."

Tensely, Elroy pushed the first button, and stopped.

"Go on," Claymore said, hanging over the ghost's shoulder. "I haven't got all day. "Don't use just one finger, use your first three. Index finger, middle finger and ring finger."

"What do I use my pinkie finger for?"

"Hitting the plus key. Now move it along. I still have these bills to deliver and a property to go look at."

Twenty minutes later, Elroy had added up his first column of numbers twice and gotten the same total twice. He couldn't have looked more pleased if you had handed him a sack full of rubies.

"I did it! I did it!" he crowed. "Can I do some more, Mister Gregg?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Claymore answered. "But for now, I need to kind of rush through these."

"Okay," Elroy shrugged. "I don't want to slow you up, too much."

"You weren't that bad for a first-timer," the landlord admitted. "Really not that bad at all."

He was still working on it when Jane Shoemaker barged into the office without ringing the bell.

"Claymore, I demand you... Oh!" she stopped, looking startled at seeing Elroy, who was equally so. The little ghost, much to his credit, kept his cool and did not start to dematerialize. "Who are you?"

"This is Elroy Applegate," Claymore cut in. "I'm giving him a crash course in business management today. Sort of... take a student to work week."

"I see..." Jane nodded. "I've never heard of anything like this before."

"Something new going on all the time!" Claymore murmured, "Now what was it you needed?"

"My husband forgot to submit these new insurance forms to you, and I want you to take care of it. The deadline's in two days."

"No problem," he answered. "I can manage it, for a rush fee, naturally."

"A rush fee? Why..."

"Mrs. Shoemaker..." Claymore looked tired. "Mr. Shoemaker has done this before. I told you what I would have to do if it happened again. I have other clients and other businesses to attend to."

"But..."

"No 'but's." His voice was firm and brooked no dissent. "Now did you want to go over these with me?" He gestured to another small desk in the corner with two chairs. "We can be done in fifteen minutes."

"Very well," the woman sighed, looking unhappy.

When Jane had left, Claymore looked over at Elroy, who had been busily working the adding machine while Claymore and she had gone over the paperwork brought in.

"Practicing, Elroy?" Claymore asked, taking the seat the ghost had vacated. "Hey! You finished this!"

"Uh-huh..." Elroy grinned happily. "I added up the last few rows and then saw that you had added the other ones from left to right and up and down, so I did the same thing."

"Wonderful!" Claymore cried, running a fast double-check tape, which agreed with Elroy's figures. "Sheesh! It's twelve thirty! Are you hungry? I am, a little. Been a busy morning. What do you say we go to the diner, split one of their big turkey sandwiches on whole wheat, and get out to that property I was telling you about?"

"You really want me to come?"

"Of course." He waved his hand. "I promised you could stay all day, and you haven't been too much trouble."

"Gee, thanks, Mister Gregg!"

XXX

Claymore and Elroy pulled up in front of his office at four p.m. Inside, they found a slightly impatient Daniel Gregg.

"Captain!" Elroy cried. "Just wait until I tell you about my day!"

"Where have you two been?" the seaman asked without preamble. "We're scheduled to go see the new nursery, remember?"

"We're back in plenty of time," Claymore protested. "It's only four, I bet Adam works until five, and he can't just poof home."

Through narrowed eyes, the Captain icily stated, "I _do not_ 'poof'." Then, he raked the other man with his eyes. "And, you are a mess."

"We've been doing hard labor," Claymore drew himself up.

"Hmph. Well, you had better take a fast shower and change clothes, Claymore. Ed will be here in twenty minutes to pick you up and give you a ride to the Pierce's." Turning to Elroy, he continued, "Are you ready to go, Applegate? You may tell Mrs. Gregg and me about your day while we wait for the others to be ready to leave."

"Okay," he nodded; his eyes wide. "Uh, could you give me a hand?" Elroy looked down at his own dusty state.

With a small sigh, Daniel waved a hand, instantly restoring Elroy's cleanliness.

"Uh..."

"It only works on spirits, Claymore," the Captain anticipated his next words. "Sorry."

"Can't blame a guy for asking."

"I suppose not. We will see you shortly, then." On that note, the two ghosts vanished.

"And you do too poof," Claymore groused in the silence. Instantly, there was a rumble of thunder. "Sheesh, I'm sorry!" After an anxious glance around the room, he hustled toward the shower so he could obey the instructions to "get himself together."

XXX

As Candy and Thom brought Adam home around five thirty, the lawyer noted dryly, "It looks like we're the last to arrive."

"How can you tell? Not all of the family drives cars," Thom pointed out.

"True, but I'd expect them to show up first," Adam countered.

"Yeah, and Captain Dad is a stickler for being more than punctual," Candy chimed in. "So's Siegfried."

After parking, the trio got out and headed up the walkway.

"The balloon's a nice touch, but just one seems kinda sparse," Thom remarked. "I didn't realize this was _that _much of a party."

"Nor did I," Adam mused as they climbed the few steps to the porch and came up alongside a bright yellow balloon. Curiously, he reached out to take it. "It's anchored by a package."

"I thought the shower was past," Thom looked uneasy. If they had been supposed to bring a gift, it was time to say "oops."

"It is," Adam nodded.

Peering over the two men's shoulders, Candy announced, "Hey, it's got your name on it, Boss."

"So it does. Let's go in and I'll open it," he nodded.

Just then, the door swung open.

"Do hurry," Bronwyn said. "We're all anxious to see the nursery, but Tris refuses to let anyone in until Adam gets here."

They grinned in response and hurried to obey.

"Now we can go on upstairs," Daniel declared after greeting his step-daughter.

"Not until I see what this is," Adam dissented, waving the multi-colored package. "Which one of you left this for me?"

Every head in the room shook and several voices were raised in denial.

"It's not ticking, is it?" Claymore asked nervously.

"It's rather squishy. I've never heard of a bomb that was soft," Adam drawled. "Besides, what have I done to merit that sort of dubious gift?"

"Lots of people don't like lawyers," Claymore maintained.

"Claymore, if no one's ever tried to blow you up, then no one will try to do it to Adam. He's nicer," Ed shook his head.

"Hey!"

"Let's see what it is," Jenny cut in.

"Good plan," Adam agreed and ripped the paper away before anyone else could say a word. A few seconds later, he held up a piece of red, white, and blue cloth.

"A Union Jack?" Dave frowned.

"A surgical cap made in a Union Jack pattern," Lynne amended. "How… unusual."

"Is there a note?" Carolyn asked.

"Actually, yes," Adam nodded. He shifted the cloth to one hand then unfolded a letter. "_Adam, saw this and thought of you. I assume you will be the modern sort who stays IN the delivery room with Jessamyn rather than treading a path in the cheap carpet. Sorry we couldn't hang around to give this to you in person, but I was invited to the knighting of Queen Peri's eldest son and there's also a cosmic light show in the Pegasus quadrant. Oh, bother. Truth is, I can only handle so much domestic and I KNOW Rose will want to see the new baby, but you'll need this before he or she, no I won't tell you which, gets there, ergo, I just dropped it off and left. See you soon. The Doctor and Rose Tyler."_

Bree shot Blackie a raised eyebrow look and mouthed, _your time and space friends?_

He nodded, but she still looked skeptical.

Adam looked over at his wife. "Uh, I don't suppose this means you're about to..."

"I don't think so," she replied, looking down at her stomach.

"You can't. He's got it on his calendar for Monday," Candy smirked.

Jenny, Carolyn, and Lynne all looked at the attorney. "You don't schedule these things," Carolyn informed him.

"The OBGYN gave us a due date!" Adam said. "Memorial Day."

"It just doesn't work like that," Lynne sighed.

"But, I will endeavor to keep to the program," Jess promised with a small laugh. "In the meantime, let's go upstairs."

The group all rose and followed Bronwyn up to the second story where Tristan and Siegfried waited.

"The parents enter first," Tristan insisted.

As the Pierces stepped into the darkened room, Siegfried used his powers to flip the light switch, revealing a painted wonderland.

"Aggressive looking Teddy bears," Adam noted as he placed an arm around Jess.

"Little brother saw a poster for the movie we'll be seeing tomorrow. Apparently, those are characters who debut in it," Siegfried said. "Ewoks."

"They're adorable," Jess said, wiping away a happy tear.

"And, I see a tribute to our favorite musical," Adam grinned, looking over to see what could only be John and Abigail Adams silently serenading each other on another wall. By now, the rest of the family had come into the room.

"Love the dolphins," Candy grinned.

Suddenly, Claymore said, _"The cloud-capp'd towers, the gorgeous palaces, The solemn temples, the great globe itself, Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve and, like this insubstantial pageant faded, Leave not a rack behind. We are such stuff as dreams are made on, and our little life."_

"Huh?" Elroy asked.

"I believe he's referring to the fact that the fourth wall over there is a montage of Shakespearean scenes from _A Midsummer Night's Dream and The Tempest_. He just quoted Prospero's speech from the latter," Barnaby replied.

"I must remember that," Bronwyn murmured. "A Shakespeare-Fest would be very interesting, in a good way, you know." She gave Claymore a thoughtful look.

"Wish my actors could have heard you quote that," Bree nodded. "Especially Paul. He thinks he's the world's-best Shakespeare authority… alive or dead. Well, he did know the man. But that was lovely! Where did you learn to recite Shakespeare's speeches like that?"

"My late mother taught me," the landlord responded briefly. "She read his plays to me a lot from the time I was old enough to understand, even sort of, until the day I went off to college. My father and mother and I used to act the plays out, too. I committed a number of my favorite speeches to memory." He sighed. "_Hamlet_ is another favorite… even if I don't LOOK like the Hamlet-type, they are great to recite." He sighed again. "I do so miss that... Remember when I directed the first play at the Schooner Bay Little Theater, Captain? I really wanted to do Shakespeare way back then, but we just didn't have enough people..."

"Or talent," Carolyn put in.

"That, too. So I settled for the other one."

"You made the right decision, Claymore," Daniel shook his head. "Margaret Coburn would have been awful, but even I wouldn't have had the nerve to demolish Shakespeare."

"I rather like _Taming of the Shrew._ The Burton/Taylor version was magnificent," Blackie commented.

"And I loved Diana Rigg in _Midsummernight's Dream,"_ Bree added. "Then, of course, there is Lawrence Oliver. Now he's in a class by himself. Especially in _Henry V."_

"Oh, yes..." Claymore gave a blissful sigh. _"And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by, from this day to the ending of the world. But we in it shall be remembered… We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, This day shall gentle his condition; And gentlemen in England now-a-bed shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here, and hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks that fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day!"_

"Excellent, Claymore!" Daniel nodded as he and the rest of the crew gave the man a round of applause.

Bron lifted an eyebrow. "We definitely need to do a summer festival. I wanted Adam for _Lear_, but Claymore, you're elected!"

"Readings, or a whole show?" he inquired brightly.

"Haven't decided," she admitted.

"Count me in..." Claymore nodded. He turned to Lynne Dashire. "That is, if my doctor, here, will permit it."

"If you take care of yourself, it's a possibility," the woman nodded, as the moved about the room. "I can't believe how much work you guys have gone to," she added, examining the curtains, where tiny star decorations had been attached. "How long did it take you to work all this out?"

"We decided on the Adams' in about five minutes," Tristan said. "And the dolphin was a snap..."

"It would have gone three times as fast if we had not argued," Siegfried frowned.

"But, you knew that us working together inevitably would lead to that result," Tristan pointed out.

"We know," Adam nodded. "The neighbors all discussed the odd weather for two months."

"It was worth it," Jess said, pulling away from his arms to embrace the brothers fervently.

"The baby's things are all in drawers, at the moment," Bron nodded. "Clothes and whatnot. I helped with that. I know they won't stay there long, once your darling arrives, and you will have your own way of doing things, and organizing, but it was fun to look at everything you received at the shower again." Her voice took on a slight wistful quality. "Feel free to re-arrange anything that needs it."

"It's perfect," Jess insisted.

"Though, with usage, I'm sure things will get un-arranged, over time," Adam agreed.

"You can say that again," Jenny smiled. "Amberly's room only looks this pristine when out-of-town company is due over."

"Nah," Sean dissented. "The rumpled state shows it's a room that serves its purpose and is filled with love. Being kept museum quality isn't perfect."

"Then, I am sure we'll perfect it soon," Adam promised.

"I think I like that way of describing a cluttered, not always quite together room," Jenny grinned. "Which reminds me, I do have a few things I need to bring over here that Amberly has outgrown."

"We _still_ don't know if we are having a boy or a girl..." Adam pointed out mildly.

"Not _those _things," the young woman smiled again. "No, I mean miscellaneous baby stuff. I have a couple of receiving blankets that survived Amberly's early babyhood and a bouncy seat she's grown out of. They sure don't stay little long!" she added. "Though naturally, if you should have a girl, I have _tons_ of baby girl clothes that will just sit if you don't use them."

"They aren't worn out?" Jon scratched his head.

"No, sweetheart," Carolyn smiled in fond remembrance. "Babies grow out of clothes before they wear them out."

"What if you — er — need them again, later?" Dash asked as delicately as he could.

"I'm sure that if that happy event takes place," Dave grinned and winked, "Little Cressida will be done with the clothes and they still won't be much worse for wear."

"Marvelous," Daniel rolled his eyes. "Now we have _two_ of them doing it!"

"I think I'll miss it," Candy almost whispered. "Thinking up baby names has been...fun."

"Yeah, _after_ I got over the shock the first time _he _did it," Jess nodded, shooting Adam an accusing stare. "It's not always easy to know when he's joking."

"Just trying to keep life interesting," Adam shrugged, "Since I don't get to know ahead of time. I should have cornered The Doctor and _made_ him tell me. It wouldn't have hurt anything, and been much more efficient."

"Never," Jess shook her head. "And if we have another child, I'll tell you the same thing."

"But..."

"You know, if we are going to continue this argument for the umpteenth time, I suggest we go downstairs," Martha cut in. "Dinner is warming in the oven. Lasagna. I don't want it to dry out."

"Aye- aye," Jonathan saluted and began helping shoo people back downstairs.

XXX

When they reached the main floor, everyone grabbed a plate, silverware and a napkin, served themselves, and scattered to wherever they could find a seat.

"I'll be glad when I can sit in a _real _chair again instead of one of these straight back ones," Jess groaned.

"Why can't you?" Elroy asked. "Isn't your recliner comfortable? It looks comfortable."

"It is, but too hard to get out of at this stage of the game, Elroy," Lynne grinned. "Straight chairs are better for pregnant women. Which reminds me, Adam..." She shot a gaze at her brother-in-law. "If Jess is insisting on coming to the movie tomorrow..."

"Try and talk me out of it," her sister commented.

"...If she is coming, I insist that she does not stand up in line. It wouldn't be good for her."

"Got it covered," Adam grinned. "I tried for a wheelchair, but couldn't locate one, so I did the next best thing... brought home the rolling chair from my office. Jess can sit on that all the way up to the ticket booth."

"I don't suppose you have TWO of those?" Martha asked.

"Sorry, no," Adam grinned. "Maybe you have a camp chair though? Surely Ed has one for when he goes fishing. It wouldn't roll, but would be easy to carry."

"I don't mind standing in line, but I think I'll bring along a book," Jenny put in. "Maybe the first or second _Star_ _Wars _ones, or something. And I should bring a toy for Amberly to play with until we get inside the theater."

"I'd like to sneak in a snack," Barnaby added. "Ticket prices are high enough at four dollars, but you spend at least double that getting something to drink and popcorn. And, what you get isn't very good, either."

"You have to be sneaky," Jonathan nodded wisely. "They pitch a fit if they catch you. But there are ways."

"That's what 'mommy bags' are for," Carolyn smiled. "You did get one, didn't you, Jess?"

The pregnant woman nodded. "Yes, but I thought it was for diapers and stuff."

"That's a diaper bag. The other is a 'mommy bag'," Carolyn insisted. "Basically it's an oversized purse… bigger than the one you usually carry. Usually they are made of soft cloth, and snap shut at the top. My mother made mine for me."

"Right, Lynne agreed. "Just a great big soft purse that not only you can carry anywhere, but you can throw it in the washing machine, too. I kinda hated to give mine up when Thom got older."

"You didn't," he and Dash chorused.

"My love, were I a mere human, my back would be thrown out of whack whenever my sense of chivalry compels me to pick up that thing you carry to hand to you," Dash added.

"That is a purse, not a mommy bag."

"Give up, Dash. Female logic will never make sense to us poor males," Daniel advised.

"And, don't worry about snacks. I _know_ how to sneak stuff in," Claymore said confidently.

"So do we," Tris smirked, and on cue, his drink vanished, then reappeared. "Simple."

"Wish I could do that!" the landlord sighed.

"Tell me Elroy..." Jess interrupted after swallowing, "What did you and Claymore do today? Do you feel any better?"

"I didn't have time to think about needing to," the ghost replied. "I had a great day! First I cooked Claymore his breakfast and then I watched him pay all his bills and organize them on these b-i-i-g-g-g sheets..." he demonstrated, spreading his hands far apart (more apart than necessary, really) and he even let me use his adding machine! I watched him notarize stuff with this really neat seal, and Mrs. Shoemaker came into the office and I didn't get nervous and fade out, and then in the afternoon, Mr. Gregg and I ate lunch in the diner, and we went to see one of the cabins he had rented out. You know what? The people left it in a mess! That wasn't very nice of them, was it? Anyway, I helped him clean it up."

Dash and Sean both lifted an eyebrow,

"No, really, we both did. Honest."

"Did you get all done?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, except for re-hanging the curtains they tore down. That was really mean of them, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was," the woman nodded. "Claymore, if you like, I can take care of fixing them for you."

"If you don't mind, that would be wonderful, Molly. Yes, please. And thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

"Back up a moment," Daniel said. "You said Jane Shoemaker paid a call on you today, Claymore? Did she make any problems?"

Claymore shook his head. "Nope. Well, she wasn't happy because I had to charge her a rush fee, but she didn't get nasty."

The seaman nodded. "Good."

Conversation turned back to deciding when to leave for the movie, who would ride with whom, and so forth.

Suddenly, Claymore exclaimed, "I've got an idea."

"No, we can't make all of you mortals invisible and intangible and just sneak in," Tristan informed him.

"Though, I must admit, that would be nice if you could," Adam observed.

"Yeah, it would, but that wasn't what I thought of," Claymore said.

"Well, what were you going to say then?" Blackie asked, as he took a sip of iced tea and thought about asking Tris and Sig to paint the children's Sunday-school room.

"You know what we were saying about how pricey snacks are at the picture show?"

"Yes, and we did agree that we have our ways of getting around that," Lynne winked at her husband.

"For which I _am_ grateful, but that's still not my point," Claymore shook his head.

"Then, get to it," the Captain suggested.

"Where we see the movies is a theater, right?"

"Yes," Carolyn nodded, looking baffled.

"Okay, and Bronwyn, where we put on plays is a theater also, correct?"

"Yes," the lady ghost agreed.

"They sell food and drinks at the movies and get huge crowds."

"But not for the food," Jonathan said. "I mean, really, the popcorn is a lot better at home and the drinks never have enough ice."

"Yet, still taste weak," his sister made a face.

"Nonetheless, the added amenity is an asset, yes?" Claymore pressed.

"Possibly," Dave agreed warily. "But, I really don't think Bronwyn wants a popcorn machine and soda fountain in the theater, right?"

"Not really, and certainly not one that is a rip-off!"

"Of course not. Sheesh. Our theater is a classy operation. What I was thinking is take out all the seats..." Claymore began explaining.

"You're expecting standing room only crowds?" Jenny blinked.

"Well, it'd be nice, but no. What I was thinking is..." Pausing dramatically, the last official Gregg drew himself up to declare, "..._**Dinner Theater**_ We replace the stadium seating with tables and chairs. Elroy is a good cook, so he could handle the cuisine, and while dining, people can watch a play."

"Every _**night?"**_ Bree exclaimed. "People have lives, Claymore. You aren't going to get volunteers for something of that scale."

"I thought maybe Bree's ghosts could move back and..."

"Drive me insane on a regular basis and agitate the single women," Bree countered.

"And, I do _not_ want that on my doorstep," Bronwyn added.

"It'd be a gold mine!"

"In a larger town, maybe," Carolyn said. "But, Claymore, Schooner Bay is not Philly."

"The best we could do would be to try and talk Norrie into possibly teaming up with the theater to sell a dinner and theater package... prepay their meal and buy a ticket to the show for afterwards," Dave suggested. "Both at a slightly discounted rate."

"That's losing money, not making it," the landlord frowned.

"Unless you make up for it in volume," Barnaby said.

Letting out a small sigh, Claymore shook his head. "It was just an idea."

"And not all that bad of one," Carolyn smiled, glancing at Daniel.

"If this were a larger town, that is," he reluctantly allowed.

"What if we only did one show a season as dinner theater?"

"Still the issue of who can cook on that scale three nights, two weekends in a row."

"Count me out," Martha shook her head. "Though refreshments are a good idea if can we make money out of it. We'd have to figure out how many cookies or cakes we need, how much the raw ingredients cost and estimate the extra electricity used. And something to make the labor it will take worthwhile."

"I thought you liked cooking," Claymore pouted.

"I do, but not to that extent."

"No one, at least not in this room, likes to cook that well," Jess agreed and Molly nodded.

"Though maybe," Elroy interjected, "something simple might work."

"Like what?" Daniel asked, surprised that the ghost had spoken up. "Something of that volume… it's not like we could have a barbeque in the parking lot."

"Spaghetti?" Elroy asked. "Most people like spaghetti, and there are lots of recipes for it. I know Sally loves spaghetti..." His voice trailed off.

"But, that's a dish that requires you to concentrate on eating it," Sean objected. "Speaking for myself, after putting in rehearsal time, I'd want people looking at me, not trying to keep from losing the pasta on their fork."

"You know, it _might_ be feasible," Bron mused. "I was out west at one point... Colorado, actually. They had a very good theater there… the Central City Opera House I did a few shows with them… not opera. That was just the old building their productions were held in. As I recall, they served dinner first, early, and then about the time folks had eaten dessert, and were having coffee, or an after dinner drink, that's when the show started. There was no competition between the actors and the waiters. Actually, if I remember correctly, some of the waiters _were_ actors."

"And, Houston has The Great Caruso," Jess chimed in. "They did musical selections, mostly opera, there. The wait staff sang, too. Pricey as all get out, though."

"But we would only have to do it once a year," Claymore insisted. "And just figure out how to make a profit for the one show… but if it worked, it could really create a lot of good publicity and audiences would come and see shows, even without food."

"I have two words for you, Claymore," Ed said. "Health code. You would need a license to serve any food past cookies and coffee. Real food."

"Blast," Claymore sighed. "And I thought I had such a good plan! Guess I should have known better. I suppose I could talk to Norrie, though, and see what he thinks about doing a package."

"That's okay," Elroy said, patting the disappointed man on the back. "It was a good idea. I would've cooked. At least if I am still here, I would. But you're really smart. You'll think of something else."

"I could talk to Norrie for you, Claymore," Dave offered.

Carolyn squeezed Daniel's hand and gave him one of those looks.

"Very well, Madam, for _you_," he murmured for her ears alone. Then, lifting his voice, he continued, "It was a flawed plan, but not totally without merit, Claymore." She squeezed again. "And, the flaws did not originate with you, but with simple logistics," he added reluctantly.

"Thanks, Captain," the lanky man shrugged. "It's just that I really want to see the theater be an ongoing success. So far it's just struggling… not shining."

"We'll get there," Bronwyn assured him. She'd find some way for it to shine, at least a little, if for no other reason than to keep a restaurant from being attached to her residence.

"Well, I guess that's about it for tonight," Jenny stretched. "Let's get this place cleaned up, and then Dave and I have to get home and get Amberly down for the night." She gave Jess a fond look. "It won't be long before you'll have to make that a part of your daily itinerary, too."

With a confidence she did not completely feel, Jess smiled and glanced at Adam before saying, "We can handle it."

"Those who cook do not clean up," Siegfried interjected authoritatively, and then looked to the Captain. "Right?"

"Right," Daniel agreed. "Come along, chaps. Let's get things put to rights."

"Aye-aye!" Sean, Dash and Tris exclaimed.

"I can run a sweeper," Claymore said, a bit reluctantly, but knowing he should volunteer. "Pick up anything that landed on the floor."

"Dry mop's just as easy," Elroy shrugged. "This pretty floor will get scratched if you use a vacuum cleaner. Besides, I don't like them."

There was a ripple of laughter, and then the workers set to their tasks.

The party ended soon after the last dish was dried.

XXX

Later, back at Gull Cottage as she rested in Daniel's arms, Carolyn commented, "I think Claymore actually may have taught Elroy something today. And, maybe being helpful was good for Claymore, too."

There was silence, and then Daniel kissed the top of her head. "It is possible. Perhaps their mutual ineptness cancelled each other out?"

"Resulting in… eptness?" Daniel could feel her smile in the darkness.

"That is not a word, my darling lady. However, it ought to be one. Yes, perhaps resulting in eptness."

"We'll phone Webster's tomorrow," she sighed, snuggling closer. "Tell them we have decreed a new word into existence."

"As we may have to be on hold for some time, it is a shame that the phone call could not be made from the movie line," her ghost jested.

Carolyn laughed.

**May 25, 1983**

Just before ten a.m., a small fleet of vehicles parked in the lot of Skeldale's largest movie house. The Gregg/O'Casey/Dashire/Matthews/Pierce/Etcetera clan spilled out of their vehicles and greeted each other.

"Long time no see," Dave quipped.

"Yeah, feels like at least thirteen hours," Martha nodded, and then looked around. "Where's the chair for Jess? Did you leave it at the office?"

Adam nodded. "Yes and no. No, I did not forget, but yes, I left it at the office. Now, would you all be so good as to cluster around the back of Ed's truck?"

Puzzled, but confident that the lawyer had a reason for his request, they all moved to obey. Once they were bunched so that no one looking on could clearly see, Adam nodded to his brother-in-law. A second later, Dash pulled the rolling chair out of the air and presented it to Jess with a bow.

Lynne leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good move, Charlie."

"Of course."

"Excellent idea, Dash," Daniel approved. "However, let's not spend the day reveling in your moment of brilliance. That line will not get shorter waiting for us to join it."

"Well, let's take it on," Carolyn sighed.

"Forward, troops," Sean nodded.

With a mixture of eagerness and grim determination, they headed toward the serpentine queue with Tris bringing up the rear to push the chair across the uneven surface of the lot. Had anyone examined the leather seat's wheels too closely, they might have been able to perceive that it drifted a hair's breath above the concrete until they reached the smoother pavement, but no one looked.

Ten minutes after the family got in line, with the sun pounding down on the group; Bree tapped Siegfried on the shoulder and whispered something. He nodded and shifted positions so that one side was hidden and a moment later, the pair handed umbrellas to the humans in the family.

"Say, great idea," Claymore exclaimed gratefully.

Smirking, Bree shrugged, "Well, Uncle John wouldn't be caught without a brolly, and did try to impress the idea on me. I never really got keen on the notion, but it seemed to be a good way to keep from burning today."

Carolyn gave her yellow umbrella a twirl and sent her Captain a fond look.

"It's not quite a parasol, my dear, but you are a charming sight in any case."

"Sean, I don't need this," Molly hissed in reminder.

"I know, love, but you _look _like you need it," he whispered back.

"Oh, right."

"The lines are longer than I thought they would be," Carolyn sighed, moving forward an inch.

"They're shorter than I thought they'd be," Jenny countered. "This is an event, after all."

"Looks like everyone had a kind, sweet and generous boss that gave them the day off," Candy grinned.

"Or, at least one who wants to see the thing as badly as their hard-working staff that keeps them from looking like an idiot does," Adam countered.

"That wouldn't obligate them to let anyone take the afternoon off, though," Blackie pointed out.

"True, but their consciences should, unless they want to feel miserly and hypocritical," Adam retorted. "I was learning the Golden Rule long before you came around, _nephew."_

_"Touché'"_ the pastor chuckled.

"If you guys hadn't been able to make it today, I would have waited," Bree smiled. "I'm looking forward to the movie, but not in the same way you all have been."

"Well, with the various judges all wanting to get away for the long weekend," Adam explained, "the fact that the _Beacon_ was put out yesterday, Claymore is his own boss, school's let out, and Thom and Blackie could juggle their schedules, everything came together."

"Right. The only iffy thing was wondering if anyone was going to get sick and stall me at the office," Lynne nodded.

"Who is taking your calls today?" Carolyn asked, "Doctor Anderson?"

"Yes, and he wasn't thrilled about it," Lynne answered. "I think he wanted to take in the movie himself, but he owed me one when I handled his calls for him a few weeks ago. I am gloriously, totally, absolutely patient free today!"

"As long as young Herkimer stays inside," Tris said brightly.

"He's on the calendar for Monday, not before," Adam said firmly.

"He?" Jess said tiredly. "You know something I don't?"

"Just an expression, darling."

"I keep telling you, Adam, schedules don't work with babies," Lynne commented. "It could be tomorrow, Monday, or a week from Monday. It wouldn't be that out of line."

"Tomorrow would work, I suppose," Adam sounded doubtful. "Or Sunday, if Blackie would forgive our absences."

He forgave Dave's and mine, more than once," Jenny smiled, adjusting Amberly in her arms. "New parenthood has its privileges. God understands."

"Can this line go any slower?" Claymore moaned. "My back is killing me, and I forgot to bring anything to read."

Adopting a look of forced patience, Daniel reached into a pocket and produced a slim paperback. "It's not _Don_ _Speed, _but perhaps this will suffice?" he said with a hint of sarcasm as he held it out to Claymore.

"Don Speed was years ago," Claymore huffed. "_The Poems of Walt Whitman_..." Claymore read out loud. "I suppose it'll do, but I was hoping for something sci-fi-ish — Ray Bradbury, Rod Serling... _Star Trek..."_

"Read it, and be grateful," Daniel answered, giving him a look.

Gulping, Claymore nodded, "Yes, sir. Reading, sir."

"You know, I was thinking, maybe after the movie we can all go to Kreskges?" Adam suggested, edging Jess's chair forward. "Remember last time? It was a great way to relax, have dinner and review the movie... It sure will be different than last time though! This time, I think we'll need three booths!"

"That would be fun!" Lynne smiled. "Beats going with you but not going with you… some of you guys were invisible for the movie last time, including my darling husband. Count me in."

"One of their corned beef sandwiches sounds great already," Jon smacked his lips.

Jess made a face. "Too filling and just the idea of one is making my stomach churn," she said, shifting in her seat and looking uncomfortable.

"You could have a great big milkshake," Sig cut in. "That would be healthy… all that dairy."

Seeing her greenish face, Tris clapped his brother on the arm and said simply, "In regards to food, shut it."

"Isimplydon'tunderstandwhywomenrefusetoaccepttheideathattheyshouldeat," Sig said, getting excited.

"Rob, slow it down," Bron hushed, as the line moved forward. "Look… we are almost in sight of the ticket window! It's about time!"

As Jess's chair inched forward, she gasped. "Oh, no, not now!" the young woman whispered half to herself.

"Jess? Honey?" Adam bent over. "Hey, are you all right?"

"I... I think so," the woman nodded.

"Are you in labor?" Jenny asked, recognizing the look on the other woman's face.

"I dunno," Jess shook her head. "No… I don't think... My stomach has been bugging me this morning. I think it is indigestion. I've been getting that in the mornings, lately. But this... this time whammed me a lot more than it did the first two times!"

_**"Two???"**_ Adam, Lynne, Bron and Sig echoed.

"When was this?" Lynne asked in a very, very calm voice that said she was only not yelling by deliberate choice.

"One this morning at breakfast, and one as we got in the car, but they were just twinges," Jess shrugged. "But hey, it probably isn't labor… I'm even due for three days, and most first babies are late anyway."

"Er, just the opposite," Thom replied with a wince, anticipating her negative reaction.

"Okay, well, glad I'm not a _completely_ avid fan," Lynne sighed. "Do you want to be wheeled to the car or walk?"

"Walk?" her sister looked at her in astonishment. "I'm not going anywhere! I want to see the movie!"

_"What?"_ ten or so voices said all at once.

"Labor... if it is labor, takes hours," Jess continued. "Why can't I stay here for a while and see the show and then go to the hospital? I'll get fined or something if I check in this early anyway. I wanna see _Jedi."_

"Jessamyn Prudence Pierce..."

"Don't talk to me like you were Mom! Besides, I don't think it is labor at all."

Lynne bit back her angry retort and shot both Dash and Adam "DO SOMETHING" glares.

"Jess, really, labor is just not a fun way to watch a movie," Jenny tried. "Honest. Much as I love these films, I doubt I could've concentrated two minutes on them while having Amberly."

"But, it might not _be labor._ And, we're almost at the ticket window..."

"And, I refuse to have my child born on a sidewalk," Adam cut in.

"Like I said, sweetie, we're almost inside," Jess persisted stubbornly.

"Then I refuse to have my child born in a theater seat that has old chewing gum under it and with the sound of Darth Vader doing heavy breathing all around," he corrected himself.

"And, shouldn't you be doing that, heavy breathing?" Thom suggested.

"Yeah, he's right; you ought to be doing that… natural breathing stuff. That hee-hee-hee-ho-ho-ho thing. They always tell the women to breathe when they have babies on TV," Claymore nodded.

"I tend to breathe at all times. It helps stay alive," Jess said, wincing as she did so.

"You look like you're in pain," Jonathan stated matter-of-factly.

"My vote is for the hospital," Blackie chimed in. "Just to be safe."

"Guys, come on. I can see the movie and then have the baby," Jess insisted. "Martha, tell them."

"Don't look at me. I don't know nothing about birthin' no babies," Martha maintained. "Except it's better to do it in a hospital than a movie theater."

Lynne rolled her eyes. "Figures I would have to talk you into going to the hospital instead of watching a sci-fi movie… What else should I expect from a woman who wanted to wear knee highs and tennis shoes under her wedding dress?"

"I still think it would have been more comfortable," Jess protested, and then, against her will, Jess let out a sudden gasp that was clearly one of pain.

Daniel took one look at her face and said, "Jessamyn, surely you can see the sense of foregoing the film. As I recall, these movies tend to stay in the cinema for some time."

"We will be extraordinarily glad to baby-sit so you can go see it, won't we, love?" Dash added.

"Absolutely," Lynne nodded.

Holding up a hand, Jess said, "Fine. You promise I can see it in a week or two, maybe?"

_"Yes,"_ several voices agreed.

"Okay, okay. I give up. But, there's no sense in you all missing it. Stay and see _Jedi_," she sighed. "Just don't tell me how it ends. Except you, Adam. You got me in this mess, so you have to come, too, and drive."

"Naturally, and as I recall, you didn't object to getting in this "mess," as you call it," he smirked.

"We're coming, too," Siegfried declared, grabbing Bronwyn's hand. "This is my first godchild, after all."

_"Our_ first," Bronwyn amended for him.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"And, of course I'm coming, too. You're my patient and my sister," Lynne said.

"Which means, enjoy the movie, Danny, and don't tell me how it ends," Dash said with a hint of resignation.

"I'll…" Blackie started to say.

"Just stay here, enjoy the show," Adam waved the coming protests off. "We'll have another movie party in… soon, and there's no sense in overloading the waiting room. If anything goes wrong, we'll get word to you."

"You can't get word to us in the theater..." Bree started, and then blushed. "Never mind, of course you can."

"Come on, honey, tuck your feet up on the chair," Adam coaxed his wife.

"Very funny. You know I haven't been able to _see_ my feet for a month."

"Sis, stop exaggerating. You're on target in every respect," Lynne said. "But, I wouldn't advise trying to sit on your feet. Just keep them from dragging the ground."

"I'd rather walk," she insisted, moving to begin levering herself upwards.

"Allthewaybacktothecar? Sig exploded. "Absolutelynot.Iwon'thearofit.Youstayrightwhereyou are,younglady."

"Look, I'm just humoring you all by leaving. Don't push it."

"Honey," Adam coaxed, "I just meant tuck your legs up on the chair rung, not under your body. We want to get you to the car with a minimum of fuss, that's all."

"Don't worry, Jess," Lynne added. "I guarantee you will have plenty of time for walking when we get you checked in. Actually, it's encouraged. Speeds things along a tad."

Looking rebellious still, Jess abandoned her mutiny and positioned her feet as instructed. "I tell you, I don't feel like having a baby today. Maybe tomorrow."

Dash started to open his mouth, then re-evaluated the wisdom of telling her that it could well be that she might still be in labor past midnight, so she would indeed have the child the next day. No, that would not be the thing to say at all.

"You sure you don't want us all to come?" Jonathan asked hesitantly, his eyes clearly saying _'Please say no.'_

"I've never seen a baby born," Elroy added. "But you guys have always been nice to me, so if you want me to come, I will."

"Nope," Jess grinned, in spite of herself. "If this is really it, it might take a while."

"Hey! You people! Next in line! How many tickets?" a voice shouted.

"Carolyn, Daniel, all of you, really, just enjoy seeing Captain Solo rescued and so on and so forth. We'll be fine and we won't have to feeling guilty about you missing things," Adam insisted. Quickly, he counted the rest of the party and called out to the vendor, "Fifteen adults to Jedi."

The rest of the family would have hesitated and argued about continuing into the movie, but the crowd's pressure made retreat difficult, so they paid for their tickets and went on inside. From a distance, Jess heard Elroy ask if cayenne pepper was used on popcorn, and she laughed.

"Nowletusbeoff," Sig rushed.

"Honestly, Sig," Jess chided. "You sound more nervous than Adam."

"Oh, Adam's nervous," her sister laughed. "He's got a death grip on the back of your chair."

"Don't worry, Adam," Dash said confidently. "This will all be just fine."

"Speak for yourself." Jess grunted.

"My dear, I am the father of seven, you know."

"Father, not mother."

_**"Can we get going, please?" **_Adam exploded.

Sig pulled a silver dollar out of his pocket and handed it to Dash.

"What's that for?" Lynne asked, as they made their way back to the parking lot, pushing along the chair, which was floating three inches in the air, imitating Luke's land speeder from the first _Star Wars_ film.

"Oh, we had a wager..." Sig explained. I bet Dash months ago that Adam wouldn't lose his cool before he and Jess got to the hospital. I just lost."

"I'll resent that later, right now, let's move it," Adam suggested.

XXX

Slightly over two hours later, Dash was waiting for them by the cars.

"Is everything all right?" Daniel demanded anxiously.

"Oh, yes. I didn't want to interrupt the show or risk seeing a critical moment that would ruin my own enjoyment when I do get to see the entire thing," the Englishman smiled. "Jess got checked in and yes, it is labor, but she's not ready for the delivery room yet, just quite angry that she had to miss _Jedi. _Lynne thought you'd all be concerned and want an update, and she was thirsty, but didn't want the hospital's version of stale coffee or warm soda. I apparently make a good errand boy." He flashed a smile. "Tell me, was the movie good?"

A dozen voices rose to answer him all at once.

"Whoa. It's easier to listen to Sig than you all together!"

"It's totally awesome," Candy proclaimed.

"And then some, except…" Jonathan started to cut in, and then shut his mouth. "Sorry, I almost told you one part I thought was too cheesy, but it's major."

"And, I want to talk to Jim about whether a Lhasa Ahpso is a good dog to have around a toddler," Dave broke in, grinning. "Those Ewoks really reminded me of that breed, and I could tell Amberly loved them."

"So did I," Jenny added. "But, Lhasas can be biters and their attitude is fierce. I knew a girl who had one, back before I came here. She said her little guy was very bossy and would nip his people to get his way."

"Just like the Ewoks?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah."

"Say no more," Dash implored. "I really don't want the surprises ruined."

"He's right," Sean nodded. "Now, shall we continue over to the hospital?"

"That's another reason I'm here, to tell you all _not_ to come wait around. There's no point. She's not in critical condition or any such thing, just frustrated, and we'll call you the moment we have news."

"But, we could provide moral support…" Molly offered.

"My good lady, that is appreciated, but really, it is not needed. It's not a situation that warrants hand-holding. All angst and worries have been a bout of minor hypochondria," Dash promised. "Everyone is fine, just bored. No point in you all getting equally mired in _ennui."_

"He's right," Jenny finally said. "I'd have felt horrible if you all had gotten out of bed and sat around waiting for Amberly to be born."

"Exactly. Jess has tried to shoo Sig and Bron off, but they won't have it," Dash nodded.

"I could try to convince my brother to leave, if he's bugging you?" Tristan offered uncertainly, not at all confident that he could dissuade Sig if the ghost was bound and determined to stay.

"Bronwyn's keeping him reined in well enough," Dash replied. "Just go on home and I promise, the moment we know anything, you will."

Eventually, he convinced them to do as he instructed. Then Dash popped off to go fetch Adam's Union Jack surgical cap and an iced tea for Lynne. Instead of heading to the diner, though, everyone split up to go to their homes. Yet, despite being in more comfortable quarters than a waiting room, everyone remained somewhat tense as the evening progressed. In fact, Daniel and the other ghosts had to take it upon themselves to assist their humans in getting to sleep.

XXX

Around eleven-thirty, Dash popped onto the widow's-walk, where Daniel had gone to keep watch after settling Carolyn comfortably.

"Adam is now the tired and proud father of a seven pound, five ounce, baby girl. Mother and child are in perfect health, although papa's wrist has a circle of bruises from mama's fingers pressing into it. She also displayed an impressive command of seaman's language."

Daniel laughed. "And Aunt Lynne?"

"Has similar bruising from holding her sister's other hand and is probably rather tired and grouchy. I roused Tris to drive her home. Sig and Bron are keeping watch… invisibly, of course." He chuckled.

"What's so funny, Dash? As I recall, you did precisely the same thing when Jenny gave birth to Amberly. We had to pry you out of there."

"Oh, keeping watch isn't funny," Dash smiled. "I was thinking of Sig. The whole time Jess was in... would it be pre-labor? He was cautioning everyone to stay calm, don't be nervous, everything will be all right, but later, when the real work had begun, he was chattering a thousand miles a minute about why things weren't progressing faster, and it didn't take horses and cows this long to give birth... going on and on invisibly, unheard by mortals, naturally, because — hospital rules — the delivery room was limited to immediate family visitors only. Well, naturally that wasn't going to deter either Jess or Sig, and she had insisted they both stay, but invisibly..."

"Dash, you're getting off track."

"No I'm not; I'm merely trying to set the stage, if you will. Anyway, Sig kept this up to the point to think all of us were going to strangle him if he didn't stop, but the moment the baby made her entrance, Sig was dumbstruck. He couldn't say a word."

_**"Sig?"**_

"Yes. And when he finally did, he said: "It's a baby... there's a real baby where there wasn't anything before. There's a whole new person there! She had a baby! And then..." Dashire laughed again.

"Yes?"

"Oh. Well, Jess and Adam were a tad busy at the moment, but Bron gave him this look and replied: "Were you expecting a colt?" and Sig just shook his head, sat down on a straight chair, and answered, so slowly I could scarcely believe it was him, that it was a moment he would remember for the rest of his afterlife, and women were the bravest people in the world to do what they do, and then Bron kissed him on the forehead, and they both popped outside to give Jess and Adam a moment alone. I would have too, but I was visible... couldn't. So I tried be useful elsewhere, helping Lynne."

Daniel shook his head in wonder. "Tris is going to be sorry he missed Sig's... moment. What of Adam?"

"Adam's going to bunk down in Jess's room in the most uncomfortable looking easy chair I've ever seen."

"Perhaps we could pop a cot to him?" the Captain frowned.

"I thought of that, but since the nurses will be in and out of the room all night, waking Jess every time she drifts to sleep so her blasted vitals can be checked, it might be awkward to explain. I am going to get him a better pillow at least."

Daniel nodded, hating that sometimes they had to limit their powers to accommodate humanity. "And is the babe's name Hermione, Zipporah, or Grania?"

The other spirit had to shake his head. "They promised to reveal that bit of information tomorrow, when we all visit. Until then, her name will be officially 'Baby Girl Pierce'."

"Compared to some of the names they've come up with, that is a marvelous moniker," Daniel declared.

"Care to make any guesses as to what name they will decide on, old friend? I honestly don't think they will keep the plant life… trees… bushes… flower game going."

The Captain rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose Eve would be a poor pun. Perhaps after their mothers?"

"Maybe, but somehow, I think they have something else in mind. When Lynne told Adam it was a girl, he got this look on his face like, 'oh, goody'... and Jess, dopey as she was, got one too. I think they have had the name picked for months, and now they get to announce something clever."

"Hmph. Do you want me to help you make the rounds waking people to convey the news?"

Dash shook his head. "I'm so relieved to get out of the hospital, though I did feel duty bound to stay the entire time, that it's a joy. Besides, it's good news. What's that verse say, beautiful are the feet of messengers bringing glad tidings?"

The Captain looked down at his old friend's Ferrangamo illusory-clad feet. "Perhaps your shoes might be, but I've seen your feet, Dash."

The nobleman shot him a glare, and then popped away, and behind him, Daniel heard the creak of the trap door that opened onto the widow's-walk.

"Daniel?"

He was by Carolyn's side a moment later.

"My dear, I thought I had sent you off into dreamland over an hour ago."

"You did, but I woke up. I take it there is a new member of the crew?"

"I must be slipping, if you can wake so easily after being assisted..."

"And we're going to have a word or two about _that..."_

"Oh, good. Then, we can make up. However, back to the main point, it appears I will have to allow another female to board my ship. Mother and daughter are doing well, probably better than Dad, Aunt, and godparents, especially the godfather."

Carolyn grinned. "I was wondering how Sig would take things, when shove came to push."

"I thought it was the other way round."

"Not when you are speaking of childbirth, Daniel. I know whereof I speak."

"True," he smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. "How often have I mentioned that it isn't a good idea to come up to the roof, clad only in your nightgown and bathrobe? You'll make yourself ill."

"You keep me warm." She snuggled against him. "Do we know the plans for tomorrow yet?"

"I forgot to ask, but since I believe visiting hours for the... general public... don't start until noon, that we will all meet at the hospital and welcome the new arrival, some time after that."

"Like a minute, maybe?" Carolyn smiled and turned her face up to his.

"Maybe two," Daniel answered. "Now, then, before you catch cold, I really do insist that we take this conversation to our room."

"With pleasure, darling."

XXX

The next day, ghosts and humans started gathering at Saint Anthony's, at, as Carolyn predicted, 11:55 a.m. Soon, everyone was hovering outside the closed door to Jessamyn Thomas-Pierce's room, bearing flowers, teddy bears and balloons. Jenny was holding Amberly and although hospital rules said no children under the age of sixteen were allowed to visit, no one had objected so far. It paid to have friends and relatives in the right places.

"Should we knock?" Claymore said nervously.

"I could pop in," Tris added, "but I don't want to catch the new family unawares."

"Enough dithering," Daniel declared, stepping forward and rapping on the door before pushing it open slightly.

"Hey..." Carolyn added gently, right behind him. "Are the new parents up for some visitors?"

_"Lots_ of visitors?" Candy added, stepping in next, Thom right behind her. "We'll be quiet, and won't stay too long, promise."

"And I won't knock anything over," Elroy declared stoutly. "May I come in, too? Mrs. Jess, Ma'am?"

"Please do, otherwise you'll all cause a traffic jam in the hall," Adam drawled, briefly looking up from his daughter's face. Looking back down, he continued, "Maybe you can keep the orderlies with the inedible lunch out. No room in the room, eh?"

"I'm ready to go home," Jess added. "I like my own cooking better. I even like Adam's version of cooking better than hospital food."

"Enjoy the rest while you can get it," Jenny, Lynne, and Carolyn said together.

"Even if you can't enjoy the food," Claymore added, with a shudder.

When the crew had all miraculously fitted themselves in the room, Jon keeping an eye on the door for too diligent nurses, Adam, still holding his precious bundle, drew close to his wife, and she reached up to take his arm.

"Okay, all..." she began. "Wow, I only get to say this once... We'd like to introduce..." She stopped. "Adam, you do it, or me?"

"I think we can time it so that it comes out in unison. Now, on the count of three; one, two, three..."

"Abigail Lynne Pierce," the parents declared together, only slightly out of sync, their eyes shining with love.

Sean grinned and looked at his wife.

"Dinna I tell you they would do something with that musical in it? Abigail. John Adam's wife."

"It's perfect for her!" Carolyn smiled softly. "Abigail is a lovely name and Lynne, of course, after Linden, your sister."

"Actually that's only half-true," Jess interrupted. "Lynne, for my Sis and my doctor, yes, but..."

"Also for _you,"_ Adam said, looking straight at Carolyn. "I do believe your name _could_ be shortened to Lynne?"

Carolyn nodded; the smile wide on her face. "My father _still_ calls me that, sometimes. And Jack and Laura did too… when we were all younger." She blushed. "Thank you. Thank you _very _much..." She stopped for a moment and forced herself not to look in Candy or her son-in-law's direction.

Jess went on. "We _tried_ to think of a way to smush your names, and Molly, Bronwyn, Candace, Jennifer, and Brianna, or Charlotte, into two names, but it just wouldn't work."

"It'd be a strange name," Candy grinned. "Some weird anagram of… let's see... C-L-M-B-C-K-B-C. Well, unless you wanted to add an A for Adam and name the poor little thing Clambake, or something, I think you made the right choice! She looks like an Abigail Lynne! She's wonderful!"

"She's so little..." Elroy said, peering at the baby from his corner. "Will she stay like that long?"

"Nope," Dave said confidently. "I can hardly believe it's been less than two years that my wee princess here was that size, maybe a touch smaller, even. Now..."

"Dolly!" Amberly said, and reached for her new relative.

"No, sweetheart," Jenny said softly, taking the child's hand in hers. "She's getting so big, I can't believe it."

"Aren't you afraid you'll drop her, or break her?" Elroy persisted.

"I was for about... Five minutes," Adam grinned. "But she grows on you."

"Which reminds me..." Jess said, softly and firmly, from her bed. "Elroy, could you do me a favor, please?"

Looking both eager to please and scared, he asked, "What?"

"Could you come over here by the bed for a minute and sit down in Adam's chair? I need you to do something for me. Are you solid at the moment?"

"Ye... yes. I've been practicing. I can be solid for a whole half hour, if I have to be..." He ventured toward the chair and sat down as she had requested. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold out your arms. No, closer together, that's right," Adam said quietly, glancing at his wife.

"Whu-what?" Elroy said, more puzzled than before.

"Can you hold the baby for a minute?" Jess answered, just as Adam plunked the baby into the ghost's outstretched arms.

"What? Wait... No... Who, me?" the little ghost answered, at the same time now holding the little bundle awkwardly. "No, really, I..."

"Relax, Elroy," Jess said again, firmly. "The baby can tell when you're tense. She can feel it. You're holding your arms… shoulders, I mean way too stiffly. Relax your right arm. That's it. Just like you were just sitting with your hands in your lap."

"Like this?" Elroy asked, dropping one shoulder, not looking at the woman in the bed, but at the little sleeping face inside the blanket.

"That's it," Adam said. "You're doing great, Elroy. Now, let the baby's head rest in the crook of your left arm, but keep your shoulders down, or you'll get the same Charlie Horse I got last night before I listened to the nurse. Other arm stays on the bottom… now, are you comfortable? As long as you are relaxed, the baby will be… at least until she gets hungry again."

"What if she starts crying?" the little ghost asked softly. "Should I rock her, or something?"

"You can rock her a little now, if you'd like," Jess grinned. "Just a little. But stay calm." The room was silent as Elroy held the new life. Finally, he spoke again.

"She's beautiful," the ghost said in awe. "I think she likes me! She hasn't made a sound!"

"Of course she likes you," Daniel nodded. "Seaman Applegate, you are doing a superb job. I always knew you had it in you."

"Oh, _really_ Sir?" The ghost looked up at him. "Oh, thank you, Sir, and thank you, Ma'am, and Adam!" He gazed down at the baby in his arms. "I think this is the happiest day of my life!"

Though there were a few stray thoughts and prayers that went upwards, hoping Elroy would manage to maintain his solid state, several minutes passed in silence, and then it was time for someone else to have a turn at holding the newest crew member.

"Tris, why don't you hold her?" Adam suggested. "I understand you've a way with babies."

"Right. Especially when they get colic," Dave nodded. "Amberly had both Jenny and me at our wits' end, and Uncle Tris just waltzed in and had her calm in five minutes."

"With a little ghostie?" Claymore asked as Tris took the child in his arms.

"No, with my natural charm and soothing presence," he countered. "Hello, Abigail."

"You know, that was always my favorite of David's wives," Blackie commented, craning his neck over Tristan's shoulder to get a look at his cousin.

"Yeah, she did seem to be the only one with sense, except in her marital choices," Lynne agreed. "First an idiot, then a guy who already had a couple of wives."

"Abby will grow up around dashing, handsome men who have their heads on straight, so she'll know what a guy is supposed to be," Jess said firmly.

More time passed and then Tristan reluctantly turned the baby over to Claymore, much to the lanky man's shock. "Me?"

"As I hear it, you did a very good job taking care of Slugger, once upon a time," Tris grinned.

"I did, didn't I?"

As a very bland, unappetizing looking tray was brought to Jess, Adam reclaimed his daughter and then handed her to Candy.

Before Blackie could get his turn, there was a knock on the door and a red-headed nurse poked her head in. "Oh, good, you're still hear, Pastor O'Ryan. I know it's not your day to play chaplain, but Father Keyes had a cold this week, Reverend Legrand's away at the Methodist minister's conference thing, and Reverend Heston's on vacation, so no one has been in for days and there's an out-of-town patient who's been asking to see a holy guy. So, would you?"

"I promise you'll get to hold her soon," Jess said.

"I wasn't about to argue. I'm on duty all hours, you know," Blackie said. "Lead on, MacDuff." He paused to kiss his youngest aunt on the cheek, and then followed the nurse outside. He got the room number and directions there, since the hospital could be somewhat of a maze, and headed off to do what he could.

Arriving at his destination, Blackie glanced at the nameplate, and then gently rapped on the door before stepping inside a dimly lit room. A young woman in the bed turned at his entrance. "Hello?"

"I'm Reverend O'Ryan," he said softly. "The nurse said you wanted to see a quote, holy guy?"

She smiled automatically. "Yes... please, sit. I'm sorry about the lights, but my eyes are still getting used to… well, being used again."

"You had eye surgery, then, Sara?" he inquired.

"It's Sally," she corrected him. "Well, that's what I'm called, even if my legal name…"

"Say no more. My legal name is Blackwood Algernon O'Ryan. Needless to say, I go by Blackie, unless someone's annoyed with me."

Finally, the woman in the bed laughed genuinely.

"Now, what can I do for you, Sally?"

"This is going to sound odd; I know what happened is a miracle, even if doctors did it instead of just a bolt from the blue healing me..."

"God has many means of performing miracles. He lets doctors help, from time to time."

"Right. But, after so long, it's scary, seeing again."

"I don't have a basis of comparison, but I can see, no pun intended, where it would be," Blackie's tone was gentle. "As I recall, the paralytic at the pool at Bethsaida was asked by Our Lord if he wanted to be healed, as if there was some doubt, or as if Jesus wanted the fellow to be sure that's what he wanted. It's a new world. You get used to things, even things that can be seen as not good. It becomes safe."

"Yes."

Something began niggling at the back of Blackie's mind, yet he couldn't pin it down. He almost missed what Sally went on to say as he tried to nail down the stray thought. "Pastor, do you believe in angels?"

Although Blackie wanted to say "of course," he had seen enough surveys to know that there were a lot of pastors who did **not** believe in things that he took for granted, but this was not the time to dwell on the oddity of such a thing, though. "Absolutely. Why? Have you seen one since regaining your sight?"

Shaking her head, Sally flushed. "I haven't _seen_ one, I don't think. I'm not even sure what one looks like. I kinda doubt they look like baby cupids, pretty girls, or Clarence."

"No, but if they do look like Cary Grant, I've a…" How would he classify Martha? "Aunt, shall we say? That will start trying to find them." Blackie became aware of a ghost's presence on the edge of his awareness, but it felt like whoever it was had chosen to remain invisible. Without looking, he could not tell which of his ghosts it was, or if it was one of his family. For all he knew, someone had recently died in the hospital and was wandering around, looking for direction. He renewed his focus on Sally's words.

"Well, like I said, I don't think I've actually_ seen _one, but before I moved to Cabot Cove, that's where I live now, I felt like one was hanging around my place. I figured it was to keep me out of trouble or from hurting myself. Or maybe just so I wouldn't be lonely. But, when I moved, that sense left. Maybe because the surgery was scheduled, or because my Aunt Jessica was going to be available, but… I just miss that feeling of having someone care about me all the time."

"God cares about you, at all times, even more than you can care for yourself," Blackie said so sincerely that she knew it wasn't just words. "And, there could have been an angel there. I'm not clear on all points of angel-ology because not a lot is known about them. They're servants of God and we should not worship them, just respect them. They are also very powerful, one wiped out an entire army in the blink of an eye."

"Never clumsy? I... This is nuts, but I know I heard a vase fall once, and my cats were all beside me and Brandy, my dog, was with me, of course. But, when I got over there, it was upright again. A little out of place, but upright. I thought an angel wing had brushed it. And, sometimes, I would hear things. Small sounds, not like the cats would make. Brandy seemed to sense something, too, but wasn't upset. Just... aware." She gave a self-depreciating smile. "I don't know. Maybe I just invented an imaginary friend, a nameless one. Guess I'm too old for that, though."

Thinking about a story Rose had told him about an adventure in France, Blackie remarked lightly, "Well, I have heard that some imaginary friends can be most persistent. Long as you know they're imaginary, it's okay." He reached over to pick up the Bible. He knew he was forgetting something, but so much had happened in the last few days, that he really thought it was little wonder he had. "Now, would you like to hear a bit of the Word or pray?" He wanted to glance in the direction of the ghost; he had felt them pop out and then return, but did not dare look. It would be far too tempting to try and talk to whoever it was; and even if Sally could not see well, it wouldn't take much vision to know he appeared to be bonkers

"Yes, please," she said.

"Right," Blackie nodded and opened the Bible he found in the bedside drawer to the Psalms where he began reading the twentieth one.

When he had concluded, a realization began to dawn on the pastor, making him desperately want to confer with the specter he knew was there, but still, he could not. He settled for shooting a prayer to the Holy Spirit, Whom he was also confident was present, for wisdom and guidance ASAP. That was, after all, never a bad plan.

"Thank you," Sally sighed, unaware of the turbulent thoughts rocketing through her guest's brain. "Now, would you mind saying a prayer?"

"Of course not."

"And... I _know_ that angels, even the most junior ones, are probably terribly busy. There's a lot for them to do in the world, people more important than I am, surely. But, do you think God would mind if I asked that an angel, preferably the one I'm — sort of used to being around — could drop in, from time to time, at least? Familiarity doesn't breed contempt, not for me. It feels safe, and well, I know sight is a blessing, but it's not familiar. Neither is Cabot Cove. And, I do love my aunt, but I don't know her, much. Still, if my budget would take it; and if I didn't think that Aunt Jess might need me, she's been terribly lonely since Uncle Frank died, I might try to move back... home to Kittery. Maybe angels can't relocate? Or, maybe it would just feel… safer. I'm sorry, Father, I'm rambling."

"Well, I'm not a 'Father,' I'm Presbyterian and we don't have that title, except as applied to God and to dads. No worries on either count, though. My cousin, Barnaby, tends to ramble. But, he's a genius and has a lot to say." Blackie flashed a grin. "And, as to your question, no, I don't think God would mind if you prayed that at all. He is our Heavenly Dad, and good dads, of which He is the best, don't mind their children's requests."

Very deliberately, he closed the Bible and turned so that he could put it back into place, while at the same time, maneuvering so that he could see the spectral visitor. He was not all that surprised to see Molly, Captain Gregg in his own face, and Elroy standing there.

"She can neither see nor hear us, son," Daniel promised. "Molly came to give you a message, heard enough of your conversation to guess what was going on, and came to fetch us." He did not add that Elroy did not feel like he could stay invisible very well at the moment, not without help, anyway.

Blackie nodded slightly, and then returned his gaze to Sally. "One thing before I start; would you be wanting me to pray for your sight to get up to the twenty-twenty level, or are you content with whatever it is now?"

Biting her lip, Sally replied, "I think what I have had restored is enough of a miracle that to ask more would be ungrateful. Long as I can still have Brandy and thick enough glasses, I'll make do. It'd just be nice to have… something more. Sort of like having one of those things that you wear and push to alert help if you fall, but not a mechanical something."

"Right, then." Blackie took her hand and bent his head to pray. Confidently, he lifted his voice toward Heaven. "Father, we come before You in thanks for your merciful blessing in restoring Sally's sight. Thank you for giving her doctors the knowledge and ability to use it to do this for her and for the new life that awaits her. Yet, in the midst of this gift, she feels a lack and I ask that You fill that gap for her as only You can. If it is to bring a new project to her, new opportunities in Cabot Cove, or some messenger from You, in human, angel, or other form, then open the eyes of her heart to know when her request has been granted. In Thy Holy Son's Name that is above every other name we pray, confident that You hear and have already taken care of things, Amen."

He looked up and there was a moment of silence, then Sally whispered, "Thank you, Reverend."

"Any time. I should pray more, so an opportunity to be reminded to do so is a blessing to me," he replied with a grin. "And, Sally, I KNOW that it will work for you. I have every confidence."

Startled, she looked up in his direction. "You sound so certain..."

"Because I am," Blackie said simply. Even if he didn't know what he knew about Elroy, his answer would have been the same, but knowing what he knew made him even surer. "Now, get some rest, and if you need to talk again, just let one of the nurses know. They can find me."

On that note, he walked out into the hall, accompanied by three invisible entities.

Blackie looked around, and then whispered, "Go on, and say something."

"Are you sure, lad? Carolyn gets most annoyed with me when I talk to her while no one can see me other than herself. And, Adam has expressed like sentiments before, quite vocally," Daniel asked, his tone replete with amusement.

Tersely, Blackie nodded.

"The message I was coming to give you initially was Lynne is shooing us all out, saying Jess needs her rest," Molly said. "Apparently, the new mama is kicking up a fuss to go home, so Doctor Sister has agreed to make sure she can tomorrow, IF she gets her rest today and behaves. And, she is making Adam go home with Candy and Thom. So, we're all going to lunch and are waiting on you to vote on where."

Blackie inclined his head again, making it look as if he was simply acknowledging an orderly's presence.

"That was Sally, the people I haunted!" Elroy burst out.

Blackie glanced around, and then muttered, "Yeah, I figured that out. Let's cool it until we get someplace private, okay?"

"Yes, I have found that to be the best solution in situations such as this," the Captain laughed, not quite saying, _I told you so._

Despite this, Elroy kept babbling. "Do you think this means I can go home? I mean, to Sally's?"

Helplessly, Blackie cut his eyes at the Captain.

"I believe, Applegate, that unless you hate the idea, it would be the best plan," Daniel replied.

"So do I," Molly chimed in.

"I do too," Elroy nodded his head, eagerly and then frowned. "I don't know how to get there. Should I stay here and wait for them to let Sally go? Blackie, when is she going home?" he demanded.

Blackie rolled his eyes heavenward.

"He cannot answer you right now, Elroy," Daniel said with the forced patience he had learned while trying to groom Claymore into an imitation "Captain Gregg." "However, her aunt did indicate it would be quite soon."

The little ghost breathed a sigh of relief. "That'd be nice. I miss haunting in Kittery, but what I have really missed is Sally. Do you think Brandy and her cats...? Did I tell you their names? The big Siamese is Buster. He's boss cat... then the tabby is Pandora, and the kitten is Misty... Do you think they'll remember me? Who's taking care of them, do you know? Oh blast... I should go feed them or something... They're probably starving by now and..."

"Elroy..." Daniel held himself in check. "Don't worry about that. Her Aunt Jess is taking care of them, remember?"

"Oh... I guess I got that mixed up with Jess here, because I hear Thom and Blackie call _her_ Aunt Jess. There's two Aunt Jesses? Aunts Jess? Er... aunts?"

"Don't worry about proper pluralization," Molly sighed. "Shame Aunt Violet couldna stay; she'd know what the proper phrasing is, and she'd love meeting the wee lass."

Elroy scratched his nose. "Jess... Like Jessamyn?"

"No... Jess as in Jessica. Jessica Fletcher. She seems very nice, and is obviously quite fond of Sally," Daniel explained. "I think you will like her, Elroy. She's a recent widow, and a writer... or at least trying to be one, so she won't be around Sally's house all the time. You won't have to be near too many people, all at once. And I am sure whether she learns about you or not, she would appreciate any help you can offer her niece."

Blackie rolled his eyes again. "This is _not_ working... Will you _please stop talking_ when I can't talk back?" he whispered furiously.

"I agree," Daniel nodded. "We'll meet you back outside Jess's room. Come on, Elroy." With that, the three spirits popped out.

No sooner were they gone than one of the 'Gray Ladies,' so named for the gray smocks they wore while volunteering, came up, pushing her cart of magazines and snacks. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Oh, yes, I just… turned around. I talk to myself when I get that way. But, I think I know where I am, now." Silently, he apologized for the fib, then smiled brightly, and headed off to rejoin his kin.

XXX

When they got to the door, Lynne met them.

"Look, you guys, I've bent the rules, but we really do have to clear out of here just a tad. Jess does need her rest, you know, and..."

They were interrupted by a shimmer of light coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. Hastily, Blackie shut the door.

"Dramatic, aren't we?" Dash drawled as Fontenot appeared. "How did you know we were here?"

"Quite simple," the old ghost shrugged. "It was a process of elimination, really. I popped in at Daniel and Carolyn's first, naturally and when no one was home I went to Sean and Molly's house. Nothing there, and then to your abode. Same thing. Nothing. After that, I just let my senses guide me here."

"And you opted for special effects, too?" Dash countered.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't, Charles?" Fontenot shot back. "Just my little way of celebrating the day. Now, would it be all right with the proud uncle if I popped inside to see Jessamyn and Adam for just a few moments?"

"Of course," Dash smirked.

"I understand congratulations are in order!" Fontenot beamed, materializing in Jess's room without further preamble. "And how are the proud parents?" With a flourish, presents appeared in his hands out of nowhere. "She's the most beautiful baby in the place," he rumbled, presenting a bouquet of roses, which he laid on Jess's bed, a very expensive looking bottle of something old and alcoholic, which he handed to Adam, and a large Teddy bear, which he gave to Bronwyn, who was standing on the other side of the bed. "Abigail Lynne. Perfect name."

"We thought about Justin, if the baby had been a boy," Jess grinned.

"That is _not_ my name," he stated flatly, with an annoyed glance at Bronwyn, who only smiled.

"But it's not a bad one, either, and it's the only one we know," Jess rejoined.

"Actually we ran into the same problem trying to pick the name for a boy as we did for a girl," Adam cut in. "No good way to combine Daniel, Sean, Charles, Fontenot... maybe my father, Timothy, into one name either. That doesn't even make a good anagram."

"A child should have his or her own name," Fontenot said in such a way that did not invite a response.

"Well, did you have a good trip?" Carolyn asked; sensing changing the subject would be a wise move.

"Any trip away from those..." he paused. "...Actors, is a good trip," Fontenot continued. "I think I am finally making some progress with them. At least I was able to leave for a few hours." He turned to Elroy, who was now sitting in a far corner. "My boy, you cannot possibly be as hard as the thespians to re-train. Just give me a chance to relax… maybe visit with this crew and have a little sane conversation for a couple of hours and we'll be on our way."

"Do I hafta?" Elroy asked plaintively.

Fontenot lifted a bushy eyebrow. "I thought that's what you wanted, my boy?" He shot Daniel and then Bree a fast look. "You know, a little refresher course for your powers, and then we'll find you a new place to haunt."

Fingering his ear, Daniel reported, "There has been a change of circumstances and thus, we believe altering the plan might be in order." Concisely, he related the latest events, concluding with, "I believe, if you can simply help Elroy maintain his invisibility in a consistent manner that would suffice. In all honesty, either Tristan or I probably could do that, but since you did make the trip all this way..."

"And, it gives you a legitimate excuse _not_ to have to return to my darling idiots immediately," Bree grinned.

"They are not so much idiots as egoists," Fontenot corrected her. "Or egotists."

"Pride is a more integral characteristic of a fool than stupidity," Blackie piped up.

Fontenot laughed. "Nice to know some things do not change. Blackwood _always_ has a sermon at hand. Now, don't get your back up, lad. I'm not saying you are preachy. It's just second nature to you to proclaim the Word of God."

"Well, I thank you, in that case."

The guru nodded, and then turned to Jenny. "Now, let's see the prettiest big girl in the room. How are you, Amberly?"

"Good," the child declared.

"Brilliant," he beamed. A moment later, a soft baby doll in a blue gingham dress appeared in his hands. "I could hardly go away and not come back without a present for this dear thing."

After a slight prompting, Amberly shyly thanked him.

"Would you like to go to lunch with us?" Martha asked, "So we can figure out what happens next?"

"Absolutely, though I do think you have it worked out already," he agreed. "I suppose it is too much to hope that one of you lovely ladies is the cook?"

"Not now, but before you go back, we promise you a really good meal made by one of us," Molly smiled.

"We'll all help," Candy spoke up, echoed by Martha and Jenny.

In the corner, Ed shook his head and exchanged sympathetic looks with the other men. It never failed, no matter what the guy's face looked like; all the womenfolk went a little bit nuts. But like it or not, the 300 year-old ghost had something. That could not be denied.

"All of us who _can_ cook, that is," Lynne remarked dryly. "Trust me. You'll be happier if I just set the table."

"Same for me," Carolyn nodded. "I have learned a bit, but Daniel is much happier eating Martha's cooking when he does eat, that is."

"Untrue," Daniel shook his head. "I have eaten your cooking, darling, and you _have_ improved. It's just that I know it is not part of your creative nature to do so and it is much better not to force you or expect you to do something you don't love to do."

"You are a cupcake," Carolyn winked, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"Really, Madam!" Daniel exclaimed, but he winked back.

On that note, the goodbyes were concluded and the family headed out so that Jess could rest.

XXX

Lunch at Gull Cottage was a happy, noisy affair. Everyone spoke at once and Amberly would not be budged from Fontenot's lap, not even by her beloved grandpa.

"Never mind," the guru shrugged, as he ate left-handed. "I can handle this dear one and lunch both."

While they ate, Elroy talked. About a little of everything, his day with Claymore, but mostly about his human, Sally, how it turned out that she _did_ miss him, even if she didn't know her angel was a ghost, and how much he was looking forward to her being released from the hospital and being able to 'haunt' her again.

"How are you going to get to Cabot Cove, Elroy?" Jon asked. "I mean you do get lost kinda easily."

"I would be more than happy to lead you there," Daniel and Tris said together, but Elroy shook his head.

"That's really nice of you guys, but I think... at least I think I think I have it all worked out."

"What are you going to do?" Carolyn asked. "Are you going to introduce yourself to her?"

Elroy shook his head again. "Not yet. Maybe someday soon, but not yet. No, I managed to find out that she will be let go of the hospital on Wednesday. Her Aunt Fletcher, I mean, Jessica, is coming to get her, and they'll take a bus back to Schooner Bay and then her aunt's friend, Seth, will take her to her cottage I figured maybe the best thing I could do is get back to Skeldale, to the hospital and then just ride with them invisibly. That way I will be with Sally for the whole trip, and maybe if I go slowly, I can learn my way from Schooner Bay to Skeldale to Cabot Cove without getting lost?" He stopped for a moment. "Unless you guys don't think that's a good idea?"

Before they could say a word, Bree nodded. "Logical. When I traveled with the actors, they always followed me, invisibly to the plane, and then would sit in or on it for the trip to where-have-you. They did it when we took the rails or if I drove, too."

"Riding on a plane wing… Fascinating idea," Tristan mused.

"Can you stay invisible that long, Elroy?" Candy asked.

"I think so," Elroy nodded. "I've been practicing, and just knowing Sally really misses me makes me feel better. Stronger, I guess you could say."

"And, really, invisibility is easier than manifesting, unless you get used to being visible. Then, being seen is more natural," Dash added.

"You really think I can do it?" Elroy frowned. "I didn't have to worry about it before, with Sally being blind. But now, even if she only sees fuzzy, she can see me if I goof."

"Yeah, but Elroy..." Jonathan started. "You've always had more of a problem fading out when you were supposed to stay in, not fading in when you were supposed to stay out."

"I admit, in a way, you'll be going in reverse," Fontenot sounded vaguely troubled by that. "However, all things taken into account, it seems best."

"Oh, I'm gonna keep practicing," Elroy protested. "I still have Sally to take care of, even if she can't see me, and sometimes you have to be solid. I may never get as good at it as all you guys are, or be as smart, but I want to be able to hold Abigail again… and Amberly too, if she'll let me."

"She definitely has a mind of her own," Dave lamented. "No idea who she'll let hold her at any given time."

"Even at the youngest age, women are female, eternally, infernally female," Daniel quipped.

"And really, you don't want us any other way," Carolyn retorted. "If we thought just like you, you know perfectly well life would be way too mundane. Right? Hey..." she added softly. "…Look at Amberly." Silently, they all watched the little girl, who had finally exited Fontenot's lap, rock her new baby doll, and then to their surprise, she wrapped it in a bit of cloth Carolyn had given her for a baby blanket, and then, quite deliberately, walked up to Elroy and handed him the doll.

"Hold baby," she announced. When the ghost nodded and did so, there was a pause, and then the child spoke again. "Hold ME too!"

"She really must know what we say," Claymore marveled.

"Of course she does," the Captain scowled. "She's merely young. And, she is bright _and_ my grandchild."

"So I've heard," Claymore sighed. "And heard and heard. Can't tell _you _aren't a proud grand-pa, can we, Spooky? I mean, Captain?"

"Is it okay, Jenny?" the ghost said bashfully. "I've never held your little girl before."

"Long as it is okay with her," Jenny shrugged. "You aren't a stranger, after all."

Before the ghost had a chance to consider further, the little girl had scrambled up on the ghost's lap, taken the doll back from Elroy and now held the baby doll in her lap.

"Baby needs a baby," she announced.

"Elroy, my boy, your lap could get crowded," Daniel laughed.

"It's like that painting... I can't remember the artist. A picture of a man painting a picture of a man painting a picture of a man painting a picture, into infinity. It was in the third _Planet of the Apes_ movie," Jenny said. "Only you have a baby on your lap that has a baby that has a baby."

"Like one of those Russian dolls," Candy grinned.

"No baby?" Amberly asked, looking up at Elroy.

"I can bring you one later," he answered solemnly. "I don't have a baby for a baby now."

"Okay," she answered back. "Hug and kiss?" She turned in the ghost's lap so she faced him and planted a very sticky kiss on Elroy's cheek. With that, the wee girl was scrambling back down to the floor and toddling toward her Aunt Molly.

"Was it something I did?" Elroy asked, turning to Jenny. "I'm not very good with babies, I'm afraid."

"You did nothing, Elroy," Jenny smiled. "She's just at that age: into and asking questions about everything, and isn't content to stay still long for anyone. Not for grand-ma or grand-pa…" She looked toward Carolyn and the Captain. "…Or sometimes, even Dave and me."

Dave nodded. "Only time she relaxes is right before bed when Jenny or I read her a bed time story."

"I'm sure you all will be asked to start the same tradition with Abigail, too…" Jenny nodded. "Amberly loves it when anyone reads to her."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Abigail Lynne once more before I leave tomorrow," Fontenot rumbled.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes in Carolyn's direction. "You might want to wait at least twenty-four hours after the new family gets home. You know, give them a chance to get settled. "I know Dave and I needed the… what do they call it now? Bonding time."

"You mean I will have to wait until Monday to see her again?" Fontenot frowned.

"I… I really do think it would be wise," Jenny stuttered. "It's something doctors and hospital recommend. I daresay even Sig and Bron will clear out for a little while, too. I'm sorry if that bothers you…"

The ghost shook his head. "On the contrary, it pleases me very much. Now I have an excellent excuse not to get back to my charges immediately. If they can't behave until Monday night, I don't think they can be saved."

"Now, sir, really, I have to protest the idea that someone, even them, could be beyond salvation!" Blackie exclaimed.

"Not their eternal soul," Fontenot sighed. "Just their impossible, erratic, egotistical personalities. They are all bright… intelligent… I don't know if that is the problem or not, but for spirits who want to be helped, I am eternally sick of them telling me what they think they need. If they trust me enough to want me to teach them, _why don't they listen to me?"_

"Because they've all got a bad case of 'Anything you can do, I can do better'-itis," Bree blithely stated. "As you said, they are all very bright, not to mention talented, which makes the idea that they need help, frankly galling. So, trying to improve the nature of the help so that they are helping you become a better, in their minds, teacher, makes it more palatable."

"Well said, dear girl," Fontenot nodded. "I can see why they hired you. You are wise beyond your years. Now then, any idea how I can pound what I need to pound into their thick heads?"

"Try to keep them from observing each other as they are being taught so that they won't nit-pick their 'competition' apart or try to prove that they're better than the other guys."

"Excellent. Now what about the women? Never have I seen such..." He stopped. "...I won't go on. I think you understand. Suffice it to say; knowing this crew, especially the dear ladies of this crew, right down to the youngest... or almost youngest, as of yesterday, have spoiled me. But those three... they've been nearly as... as... challenging as Simon, Matthew, Paul, Jim and the rest."

"That trio nearly drove me insane," Bree nodded. "Again, keep them separate. And, turn on your charm."

"My... charm?" Fontenot frowned.

"Oh, good grief! You have to know that you have a flair that women go bananas over," Dash exclaimed. "If we fellows were not so confident of our ladies' love, we'd be quite threatened by it."

"I fear you exaggerate, Charles," Fontenot retorted. "If I have any... something that makes women "go bananas," you certainly couldn't tell it by Chloe, Paige and Myra's behavior. Those women... ghosts are impossible! I had wondered if in their case I would fare better if I did set it up as some sort of competition, but decided that would be too big a can of worms to open."

"How much longer do ye thing ye'll be?" Sean asked. "Ye'll need some relief soon."

"Don't look at me," Daniel shrugged, glancing over at Elroy. "I don't think I am the world's best teacher."

"Yes, oh yes you are, Captain, sir!" Elroy protested. "Without you and Mister Fontenot, I don't think I would have come this far. I just caught you by surprise the first time I visited. You had other things on your mind."

"Like broken windows and baseballs," Claymore muttered.

"That was my fault," Jon admitted. "But it was my first homer, and we did offer to give Mom the money we had in our piggy banks, didn't we, Candy?

The blonde nodded. "Yes, and Mom and the Captain said it wouldn't be necessary… and Mom broke the second window."

"For a good cause," Carolyn insisted.

"You shouldn't have done it just for me, Mrs. Ma'am," Elroy blushed. "Even if it did make me happy I had finally scared a people." He glanced at Claymore. "You know that was really your fault. I never would have taken my head off if you hadn't suggested it."

"Well, I didn't know there were other ghosts! I thought Spooky was the only one, back then," Claymore frowned.

"But I _told_ you I was!" Elroy answered firmly. "And you thought I was from an asylum or something. You talked to me like I... I wasn't right in the head. I may not be as smart as everyone else here, but I' wasn't then and am not now crazy. So there."

Amberly looked up from where she was playing on the floor and lifted her hand in the air and pointed a finger in the direction of Claymore and Elroy.

_"Be good!"_ She exclaimed.

"From the mouths of babes," Tristan declared, scooping up his great-great niece. "I suggest you obey her."

Elroy and Claymore looked at each other and nodded.

"Agreed," they said together and then Claymore added, "You were a lot of help to me Friday, Elroy and I... I kinda wish you were hanging around. You do good work. If you change your mind, I mean about going to Cabot Cove, you can haunt me, if you want to. Most ghosts don't take up too much room."

"Are you suggesting I do, Claymore?" Daniel asked, in entirely too quiet a voice.

"Uh, no, not at all..." the reedy man gulped. "It's just that your presence can be a bit... a bit... overwhelming, shall we say? Too much for us mere mortals. Me anyway. And face it; you never would have let me hang out at Gull Cottage way back when. Not permanently. It... It was too much YOU, even twelve years ago."

After a tense, potentially stormy, very long second or two, Daniel nodded. "I will agree with you, Claymore. I am a very imposing_, impressive,_ presence."

"To say the least," Claymore nodded. "Uhh, what's the plan for tomorrow? I mean, if you guys aren't going over to Adam and Jess's until Monday?"

"I would say going to church might _possibly_ be first on the list, Clay," Blackie chuckled. "I know I have to turn up anyway. And I do have a humdinger of a sermon planned."

"He said _so_ modestly," Lynne smirked.

"I never professed to be _good _at being humble, dear Aunt. I just know that we all _should_ be, myself included. Except, of course, that were we to become so, we'd get proud of being humble and ruin it."

"Another excellent reason for me to linger," Fontenot declared. "I haven't heard you preach in far too long, lad. My poor old soul is in need of the food of the Word being exposited."

"You don't need to justify yourself," Daniel assured the teacher. "We are always glad to have you around."

"And you are more than welcome to spend the night in our guest room," Carolyn, Daniel, Sean, and Molly said together.

"I'd welcome you, too," Dash said. "But Lynne's and my quarters are a bit... cozy shall we say?"

Fontenot shook his head. "Nonsense. You two are still honeymooning. I wouldn't dream of it."

"We've only had _one_ guest in all our time in the cottage," Sean chimed in.

"Thank you, but actually I was thinking of Charles and Linden, but the same goes for you and Molly," Fontenot chuckled. "You two are also still on your honeymoon, if you want to get technical about it. They say you are newlyweds for two years after marriage, but this crew puts a hole in that equation." He turned a thoughtful eye toward Daniel and Carolyn.

"Are we technically the 'old marrieds,' then?" Dave asked.

"I guess we would be, too," Martha added, looking at Ed.

"Watch whereof you speak, woman," Ed grumbled. "You are only old when you think you are."

"He's right," Dash said severely, wagging a finger at her.

"Well this crew would know, wouldn't they?" Martha grinned. "You spooks... and I mean that in the nicest way, are more with it and active than a lot of mortals I know... present company accepted."

"Hear, hear!" cries came from every corner of the room, and everyone clinked glasses in a toast.

"I was wondering..." Bree said, after the voices died down. "Now that Abigail is safely born, what do you think the proud godparents will be doing, besides waiting for the christening?"

"Hovering?" Tris joked.

"I was just thinking, we should be seeing them before too long," Bree went on. "I don't know them well, but like Jenny said, I am sure Adam and Jess are going to want some time alone. I mean, alone, alone."

"I believe what the dear girl is saying is, whose house should Sig move to?" Dash asked.

"No… that's not it," Bree shook her head. "I think it's more like he needs a place to haunt for a couple of days while the new parents... what's a good word? Nest a bit? I don't think you will get that guy out of there for a while."

"Not if he doesn't want to go," Tristan sighed.

"Yeah. But you guys are forgetting..." Candy interjected. "Sig loves Jess. Thinks of her as a little sister. If Jess and/or Adam say they want some time alone, I think he will listen. Besides..." she giggled. "If he doesn't want to believe them, Bron will get him to go. She can get him to do almost anything. I don't know how she does it, but she makes him slow down and listen."

"Yeah, and we better be grateful for that," Lynne chimed in.

"I believe we all are very appreciative of her talents," Barnaby said. "It takes a lot to listen to him otherwise."

"Amen," Tris nodded. "And I have been doing it longer than anyone. He glanced down at Amberly, who was now sleeping in his arms. "Speaking of quiet, methinks this little one has dropped off. We've overstayed our welcome, I fear."

"Not at all," Carolyn assured him warmly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Captain," he saluted carefully, mindful of the sleeping child. "But what do you say we clean up here in a jiff, and let _everyone_ have some quiet time? It's been an exciting couple of days."

"I was thinking about going to see _Jedi_ again tonight," said Jon. "Anyone want to come with me? Dash? Lynne? Elroy?"

Dave shook his head. "Much as I loved it, seeing it two days in a row is a bit much for me."

"Right," Jenny nodded her head. "We need to get Amberly home, and I have some notes and sketches to go over, and like you said, just relax."

"I kinda wanted to check in on Sally, if I can get someone to go with me," Elroy answered. "I thought that maybe I could try to find my way, and some other ghost might tell me if I start going off the track? I thought maybe I might remember better. I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"Give me a chance to clean up here, and I'll go with you, Elroy," Tris answered. "You've got a good idea there."

"What about you two?" the boy wheedled, turning to Dash and Lynne. You haven't seen it yet. I promise I won't give anything away."

"Tell me, luv, would your sister kill us if we went without her?"

"I don't _think_ so," Lynne shook her head. "I'd say she has much more interesting things to think about than a movie, right now. Besides, we said we would baby-sit while she and Adam went. We can't very well baby-sit at the theater."

"Betcha Daddy Adam will think you should," Jenny grinned. "It took Dave three different tries before he consented to an evening out with just the two of us after Amberly was born."

"Then I think we are duty-bound to go," Dash nodded. "But I want some of Martha's cookies to snack on inside the movie theater, not what they pass off as popcorn."

"Just don't get us caught," Lynne sighed.

"They don't send the cookie police up and down the aisles," Tris put in. "You just can't be obvious about it. Don't offer the ticket-taker one, for instance."

"Oh. Well, I really would like to see it..." Lynne wavered. "But, what if Jess needs us?"

"You have your pager, and we'll leave in a flash," her husband answered.

"And make a DASH to the hospital?" Lynne laughed. "Okay, you've convinced me."

And so, the gathering broke up for the evening, with everyone heading in different directions.

**Sunday**

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" Carolyn asked Blackie as she handed him a cup of coffee in the Fellowship Hall after church.

"What?" he blinked.

"Your sermon on Colossians Three? About controlling the tongue?" Her eyes danced with amusement.

"Every word in that book is true and worthy of being taught. Doing so is my privilege and an honor," he winked. "And, sometimes it_ does _get to be more fun than other times."

Lynne walked over to join them. Glancing at the cookies, she noted, "The one I shared with Dash last night was a lot better than those look."

"Darlene and Penny provided these from a gourmet shop in Keystone," Carolyn whispered.

"I just lost my appetite," Blackie said. "So, how did you two enjoy the movie?"

"Very much, but I do wish they had shown how Captain Solo reacted when he found out who his father-in-law _almost_ was!" the doctor smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, he could've had worse," Carolyn laughed, thinking of her first father-in-law. "Did you get Jess checked out and on the way home?"

"First rattle out of the hat this morning," Lynne yawned. "I got up an hour early, just to do that for her."

"And then she wouldn't leave until she'd had breakfast. She likes the pancakes they serve," Dash chimed in.

Daniel slipped up and placed an arm around his wife. "Tell me, do we need to find an excuse to get Siegfried out of the house?"

"No, he was going to head over to the stables and see to his pets," Lynne replied. "He hasn't visited them since Thursday. Then he'll move in with Martha and Ed for a few days."

"Ed didn't have a problem with that?" Blackie asked, surprised. "I know sometimes he still gets a little nervous around 'spooks' if he is near them for too long."

"Sig asked the same question," the doctor smiled. "Ed said it was easier to house a ghost than to keep Claymore fed and entertained. He still remembers that blizzard back in 1976, when Claymore camped with them for three days."

"And Martha well remembers his time at Gull Cottage when he had a slipped disk and when he thought he was going to die by the clock," the Captain snorted.

"The slipped disc was the _worst,"_ Carolyn moaned. "I was in hock to the butcher, the baker, the pharmacy and the local liquor store for two months! And about the time I got the last of it paid off, it occurred to me that while he might have sued me, which would be terribly embarrassing, he really didn't have a leg to stand on because it was HIS house to begin with, at least on paper and therefore _his _faulty doorknob! It would have been like he was suing himself."

"And if it had happened a couple of years later, I could have fixed the lock, anyway," Candy said, coming up to join them. "They aren't hard to install at all, starting from scratch, I mean. The problem would have been finding an antique one, or fixing the lock inside, which Adam showed me how to do much later."

By now, Tristan had seen the huddle and ambled over. "Pity I wasn't there to help. I think the thing to do would have been to... kill him with kindness. I've noticed all invalids we've ever had in the family get to the point, rapidly, of being sick of being fussed over when only the right amount, or perhaps just a touch more, of care is applied. Imagine deliberately going for excess. He might beg you to stop it."

"You have a point," Carolyn nodded. "Though I thought then, and still think now, that part of the reason he stayed is because he liked the company."

"And the attention," Candy added.

"And having someone to beat at Monopoly," Jon put in, joining the group.

"And, really, Tris, that is _not _what Saint Paul meant in Romans Twelve when he advocated kindness to one's enemies, thereby to heap burning coals on their head," Blackie pointed out with a grin. "But, I'm off the clock, so I'll explain that later."

"Spoilsport," the ghost answered. "What's up for this afternoon? Anything?"

Expectant eyes turned to the patriarch and matriarch of the family.

"I think I would like to consider a true day of rest for everyone concerned," Daniel answered. "As much as possible, anyway. Of course, Elroy and Fontenot are still our guests..."

"Did I hear my name?" the ghost guru asked, joining the group, Thom right behind him.

"We're just seeing what the plan of the day is," Candy said.

"Rest is a good thing," Fontenot answered. "I am quite fond of all of you, but I have been around chattering, twittering, bickering, protesting, yelling, complaining and competing for the last two months. A little more peace and quiet… maybe a walk on the beach this afternoon would suit me fine."

"A long walk along the seashore sounds awfully good to me, too, Daniel," Carolyn Gregg looked at her husband.

"Just tell me in which direction you two are headed, so I can take my stroll in the opposite one," Fontenot grinned. "I would not wish to intrude on anything."

"Thank you, my friend," Daniel grinned back at his mentor and squeezed Carolyn's hand.

"Thom and I were thinking about going up to Keystone. There's a huge home interiors show going on up there," Candy said.

"And I am going to make that dry run from here to Cabot Cove with Elroy," Tris added. "We might stop on the way back and get something to eat, or whatever. Don't know yet. Elroy loves McDonalds."

"I'm almost certain Charlie and I can come up with something to do," Lynne half-smiled.

"If we can't, we're in deep trouble," Dash smirked, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"You're in trouble, gr-Uncle Dash?" Bree said, joining the crew. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Dash said, "But that's the trouble, so we'll do something to remedy the situation. _Capisch?"_

"Not really, Bree shrugged. "But as long as you're all right..." Blackie, I'm ready to go if you are."

"I have to be the last to leave, to lock up the place," he apologized.

"Blast," the Englishwoman snapped her fingers. I forgot. Of course, you would be. Well, don't worry, we have all afternoon. I'm not in a rush."

"You two have plans?" Dash raised an eyebrow.

Blackie raised one in return. "Just a drive," he answered quickly. "Up the coast a ways. Bree wanted to see the sights, and we both wanted to inhale the sea air."

"And maybe have dinner, later," Bree added. "You're welcome to come with us, Uncle Dash... Lynne."

"We appreciate the offer," Dash smirked, "but it would be best if we just stayed home and… rested."

"Okay," Blackie nodded, and Daniel couldn't help but notice that the young pastor looked relieved.

"So, now we just hope that people will be nice and get their chit-chat finished up in short order," the Captain said. "Hmm... I don't suppose there might be a minor thunderstorm coming on?"

Sean and Molly came up just in time to hear the comment.

"If that happens, I imagine folks would, at least some of them would, just hole up HERE to wait it out," Sean opined. "Those with longer drives, anyway."

"So, be patient," Molly grinned, eyes sparkling with humor.

Finally, the congregation was sated on free coffee and cookies and everyone took their leave, the family parting until the next day when they brought an indoor Memorial Day picnic to the Pierce home to celebrate Abigail's homecoming.

"Everyone missed you all yesterday, Aunt Jess," Blackie informed her. "However, they did understand why you couldn't show up for church."

"How was the first night back?" Carolyn asked the new parents.

"Not bad," Adam shrugged. "She only woke up twice..."

"Ahem… four times. You slept through two," Jess corrected.

"Sorry," he winced.

Peering into the bassinet, Daniel declared, "I think she's gotten even prettier in the last forty-eight hours. Obviously, Abigail favors her mother's side."

"Ha," the lawyer snorted. "But, I happen to agree."

"I called Sue for you guys," Barnaby spoke up. "To let her know she has another niece and that Jess and Abby are doing fine."

"How did she take it that all her naming suggestions went into file thirteen?" Thom inquired.

The professor shrugged elaborately. "Actually, I talked to Peter, and he was just delighted with the good news. I remembered Susan plays bridge at four every Saturday, so that's when I called."

"You remembered that, but you forget grocery lists, dry cleaning…" Jonathan began.

Holding up a hand, Barnaby protested, "I don't buy that many clothes that need dry cleaning. It's not something I normally think about." A frown crossed his face and he scratched his head. "I'm amazed that cleaner tracked me down in Schooner Bay, all the way from Boston, and three months later."

"I'm not. You got publicity for being rich," Claymore said. "Of course anyone who could would track you down for a piece of the action."

"True," Barnaby nodded. "Anyway, I remembered the game because I know that's the best time to call. No offense, Blackie."

"None taken. I try to call then, too," he grinned. "Uh, Tris, Daniel, Sean, Dash… One of you… if you remember how to do military corners when making up a bed, would you give me a refresher course before they arrive?"

"For the christening? Of course, lad," Sean chuckled.

"Uh, us, too?" Jess asked.

"Certainly," Dash grinned. "And, I'll make the beds at home, my love."

"While we're doing requests," Adam said after glancing at his wife, "I have one."

"I'm already planning on making your coffee twice as strong when you get back to work, Boss," Candy promised.

"Good, but that wasn't it."

"We were wondering if anyone would mind if Abby called Carolyn and Daniel Grandma and Grandpa, like Amberly does?" Jess blurted out. "Adam's parents are alive, but they live in Canada, when they aren't globe-trotting, and mine have been gone a long time… and we're _hoping _that the two girls will be close..."

"I'm thinking best friends," Jenny smiled.

"Same here," Dave nodded, squeezing her hand.

"I see no problem with it," Carolyn said. "Daniel?"

"I would be honored," he bowed his head.

"Fantastic!" Jess beamed.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Daniel added.

"Mom and Dad got all broken in with Amberly," Candy chimed in. "Abigail gets the experienced grandparent models."

"My daughter is very astute," Daniel grinned. "This time I'll be an old hand when it comes to teething and whatnot."

"Well, if you ever go into a trance holding her while she's asleep, I _hope_ I'm there and have a camera!" Carolyn exclaimed. "I'm still annoyed that I missed taking that snapshot of you and Amberly."

"Miss Amberly _did_ look adorable once she had finally dropped off," Daniel answered, casting an eye toward the toddler, who was sitting at Elroy's feet and handing him items from her toy bag every minute.

"And so did you," His wife answered blithely. "I won't be caught with my guard down again though," She reached for a disc camera next to her and snagged a shot of Elroy and Amberly.

"In ten years, or less, she'll be cringing whenever those are brought out, you know," Bree said.

"Maybe," Carolyn laughed. "But right now they just look sweet. I'll try to refrain from taking anything really embarrassing, like a bad hair day or her first attempt at doing her own makeup. I did that with Candy, and Jon, or at least made an effort to. That doesn't apply to my dear husband. It took us a long time to realize he could too be photographed, after getting me in trouble trying to smash that bulldozer."

"It was a worthwhile cause," he maintained staunchly.

"But, I shoulda said, "Miz Muir, restrain your ghost," when I delivered the order," Ed pointed out. "You know, I think that was the first and last restraining order issued in Schooner Bay history."

"The way you said that was priceless, Ed," Carolyn smiled. "Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face in front of Mr. Donaldson?"

"I was hoping you would laugh," Daniel grinned. "Maybe the idiot would have known how much of fool he sounded like."

"Mr. Gregg told me about that," Elroy interjected, pulling up his sock from where Amberly had pulled it down. "I woulda helped you, Ma'am, if I had known you needed helping, that is."

"We had more than enough help," Martha shook her head. "You know, I really think it was about then that I started wondering if there could be another occupant at Gull Cottage... and between Donaldson, early on, Mr Albertson and Mr. Hampton and the bouncing antiques... that kinda clinched things... I just didn't want to admit it."

"You know, Martha, I almost introduced myself to you that day," Daniel shrugged. "But I changed my mind... deciding there had been enough excitement." Rubbing one finger across his moustache, he added with a slight grin, "And, I did rather imagine you might possibly be somewhat inclined to give me a piece of your mind for landing Carolyn in jail, inadvertently."

"Speaking of ghosts introducing themselves, Elroy..." Jess asked eagerly. "When are you going to introduce yourself to Sally?"

The little ghost blushed. "I don't know..." I thought maybe I would let her get really moved in and settled, and maybe figure out what comes next in her life before I did that," Elroy admitted. "But I think I will, when the time is right. I just don't know when that will be, exactly."

"You leave for the hospital Wednesday morning?" Bree asked.

"Uh, no, actually I'll be leaving late tonight," Elroy answered. "I don't know exactly what time they are releasing her tomorrow, and if I want to be there to follow her and her Aunt Jessica home, I figured it would be a good idea."

"I have been thinking, and it occurs to me that I could take you to the house, if Daniel will give me directions," Fontenot offered. "Let you get settled in before they arrive? That way, someone can report back that you are situated."

Looking slightly, perhaps more than slightly, relieved, Elroy nodded. "That'd be good."

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Jess said loudly, in a voice meant to be heard, yet one that would not wake her sleeping daughter. "Elroy, tomorrow is only _Tuesday_. You said _Wednesday."_

"I know, but I found out today when Tris and I went up there that they are letting Sally go a day early and..."

"...And you were just going to leave tomorrow? Without letting us give you a party, or anything?"

"I don't need a party!" The ghost protested. "You guys have given me... well, everything. More than once, even."

"Adam…" Jess said, but she stopped speaking, not sure exactly what she expected him to do.

"Darling," her husband answered softly, "Elroy needs to get on with things... just like everyone else."

"I know..." Jess sniffed. "...Elroy, I'm really glad things worked out so you can stay with Sally, but... but..." She shrugged. "I'll miss you. Promise you'll visit more often? Or at least call, maybe? Even if things are going well? It's a local call from Cabot Cove to Skeldale, Schooner Bay and Midvale."

"If I can find a phone that I won't get caught using," Elroy nodded.

"Elroy, Sally will have one..." Daniel pointed out. "Surely she won't be home all the time, with her sight at least partly restored. And I am sure her Aunt Jessica will be around to see she gets her exercise. Taking walks and that sort of thing."

"We'll work _something_ out, lass," Sean promised.

Jess let out a breath. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Seems like I'm… more emotional lately."

"We understand," Jenny assured her.

Not long after that, the party began to break up. Jess was still a bit worn out from labor. Before everyone departed, Candy promised Adam she could handle the office for a few days without any problem, and if something did come up, she'd call him or send a ghost messenger. Adam also took Siegfried aside and asked if he would move back into the Pierce home in a few days. Jess was genuinely fond of the man and Adam wanted to keep her happy. Besides, he liked Sig, even if the elder Matthews could be hard to take at times. Dave had also told him it was very handy to have a live-in ghost when one had a baby in the house.

**Tuesday**

Jonathan had just left Gull Cottage to do some painting at the theater; Bronwyn was anxious to get things back on track there, when Fontenot returned from getting Elroy settled in Cabot Cove.

"You'll forgive me, I trust, for stopping first at the Pierce home to give Jessamyn my report?" the guru chuckled.

"Absolutely," Carolyn nodded. "Keeping her calm, cool, and collected is very important."

"How did it go, my friend?" Daniel inquired. "Would you care for a martini or anything?"

Fontenot glanced outside. Summer had made the days longer, but it was late in the afternoon, so he agreed that a glass of port might hit the spot. As he took the drink, he began his tale. "The animals seemed to be pleased to see Elroy again. He got reacquainted with all of them while we waited for Mrs. Fletcher and Sally to come home, and I believe our presence helped keep them placid when the girl was brought in the house. I do not think either woman has ghost-dar, as Blackie calls it. They did not seem to be at all aware that we were there. Mrs. Fletcher stayed for a time, then when she was certain her niece was going to be all right by herself for a while, went home. I remained to do likewise for Elroy. A doctor Hazlitt, or something like that, called on her around noon and then some ladies came with covered dish things." The senior ghost waved a hand. "One or two of the offerings looked like something Dakota would bite you if you tried to feed to her, but perhaps it was edible. In any case, a couple of hours ago, I decided Elroy was sufficiently at home for me to leave and came back here to let you all know."

"Our thanks," the Captain nodded. "And how were the Pierces today?"

"Just fine, though I think Adam will probably go stir crazy if his paternity leave lasts too long. He confessed that he may have driven your daughter a bit nuts calling to make sure she was doing all right today. Abigail was, of course, perfect. She already has her parents well trained. Perhaps I should borrow her to see if she can whip those recalcitrant spooks in Seattle into shape as rapidly."

"I do not think any of them is the sort Adam wants his daughter to make a match with," Daniel rumbled.

"True. I would not," Fontenot nodded. "They would have a rather long wait, my friend, even by our standards."

"I suppose you will be leaving shortly?" Carolyn asked. "I was wondering… would you care to stay for supper? It would just be you, me and Daniel. Everyone else is at their respective houses, and Jon called... he and his buddies are going for bowling and pizza, and won't be home until quite late."

After taking a long swallow of his drink, the teacher lifted a brow. "And you two do not wish to spend the evening… privately? I do not wish to intrude."

"We don't see you often enough," Carolyn lifted her brow in return. "We'll have time, I believe. You aren't trying to avoid my cooking, are you?"

"It is my understanding that you have had the opportunity to augment your skills of late, though even if that is not the case, I believe you had sufficient ability to provide a simple, nourishing meal," was the tactful response.

"Then there is nothing more to be said," Carolyn winked. "You two men stay here and talk. I need to get started. Then, after dinner and coffee, we'll give you a proper sendoff."

"I am in no hurry; take your time."

XXX

It was almost nine when Fontenot finished his Madeira and insisted it was time to go.

"I don't suppose you know when you will be back in Schooner Bay?" Carolyn asked. "We have missed your visits tremendously, even when we don't know they are going to happen."

Taking her hand between both of his own, he smiled warmly and replied, "Not nearly soon enough, but truly, I have no notion of when I will be able to — escape — from my charges, though I promise to try not to make it too far in the distant future. Besides, I wish to support the cotillion and to be present when Abigail is christened." Releasing her hand, he shook Daniel's and then, with a bow followed by a salute, he vanished.

Carolyn looked at the empty space he had left behind and sighed. "I really hope he makes it back soon. Before those actors drive him bonkers." Tipping her head up, she regarded her husband thoughtfully.

"And now just what are you staring at, my dear?" Daniel asked, gazing back down at her.

"Oh, just the handsomest man I've ever known, on land or sea." She smiled. "You certainly don't look like the one-hundred and fifty-something year-old grandfather of two — how are you feeling about everything? Not decrepit or poodle-ish?"

Instead of hearing an indignant jest in response, Carolyn found herself being swept off her feet and her husband began carrying her toward the stairs. "In about two minutes, Mrs. Gregg, I believe you will find that NEITHER of us feels at all old!"

"I certainly hope so, my dear Captain," she murmured into his kiss. "I certainly hope so!"

END


End file.
